On Death's Wings
by RockyRoadSmith
Summary: When Holly is separated from the rebels during an ambush, she quickly finds herself being hunted by a Genocider who has no intentions of bringing her back to his master alive. Complete.
1. Chapter 1: Separated Paths

This was one of the story ideas I had awhile back that I was going to drop, but Flying Star was very interested in it so I couldn't not write it since I like her so much. ^o^ This story will only be written while I'm at work (I know, I'm a horrid role model) so it may take me awhile to finish. Since this will only be done at work it won't interfere with Delusions if the Heart, so no worries! Also, I guess this falls a little into the 'Holly Torture' category so if you hate when Holly gets hurt, this isn't a story for you. Enjoy!

Note: This takes place after the episode "Tiger Meets His Match" in Season 2.

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Monster Rancher or the characters. I'm just a huge fan. Tecmo owns everything. I just own the plot.

**On Death's Wings**

**Chapter 1. Separated Paths**

The crunching of moist twigs and fallen leaves filled the once peaceful ecosystem as a lone figure limped strenuously with haste while they breathed heavily; as if stopping for even a brief moment would cost them dearly. Almost tripping on a tangled tree root, the young girl caught herself first before continuing on without looking down on what she had almost tripped on. Breathing was an agonizing task that burned with every intake of air, but the girl ignored the pain as she clutched her side tightly and continued limping forward with no intention of stopping. There was no way to go except forward; otherwise the pain she felt now would be nothing in comparison to what lied ahead.

'_Just keep going! Run! Don't look back; just keep running!'_

The trees that covered the entire area seemed to go on forever, but even with the tree cover Holly couldn't hide. The blood trail that had been left behind her would be a sure give away, and so the only thing to do now was to run as fast and as far as possible. Humans aren't as equipped for such brutality, though, and the girl could feel her energy draining with every weak step she took.

'_Run for it! Don't stop now or he'll catch up! Run! Oh, Phoenix… Why is this happening?'_

Mud caked onto the boots the wielder of the Magic Stone wore while dirt patched onto her clothing and skin, but appearances weren't noted as she ran from a beast that hunted her like an animal. Tender scrapes and bruises shown on the girl's arms and legs like a quilt design, but they weren't nearly as painful as the wound the brunette was gripping tightly on her side or the gash on her feeble leg. To collapse now would be a death sentence, though.

'_Why is this happening now, when our journey is so close to being over? Is this the end? Am I going to… die? No, I can't. Not until the Phoenix is revived and that can't be done without the Magic Stone. Please, Phoenix, let my friends find me!'_

The young girl gritted her teeth as a sheering pain shot through her body and down her leg, but she stayed strong and continued forward. The sickening sensation of warm blood covering her hands was of no comfort, and the thick sticky substance seemed to dribble out of her wounds like water from a creek. The Magic Stone hung loosely around Holly's neck, though she would always shove it back under her shirt with her dirtied hand to ensure it didn't fly off and land in the wrong hands. At the sight of seeing light in the distance, the girl could feel her heart leap at the chance of the forest ending and leading to a town. When Holly emerged from the mess of trees, though, her heart sank to see it only lead to more woods. With a frustrated growl, the young girl went to run forward, but she let out a pain laced yelp as her leg finally gave out and her body toppled over on the cold ground. A small whimper escaped Holly's throat, but her eyes widened when a large armor clad figure loomed over her body with a large sword held tightly in its hand.

"W-why are you doing this?" Holly asked hoarsely as she gripped her bleeding side.

"Orders are orders, _dear_." The warrior hissed as he lifted the sword up in the air before swinging it down with incredible speed and skill. All that followed the brutal attack was a sickening crunch, a spray of blood, and a pain filled scream…

* * *

><p>6 hours earlier…<p>

* * *

><p>"THAT WAS MINE, RABBIT!"<p>

"NO IT WASN'T! I HAD DIBS FIRST!"

"YOU'RE A LIAR!

"NO, YOU ARE!"

After having thought Tiger had been killed by Jagged Hound, the rebels decided to take a break to rest from such a stressful ordeal. The forest was cool and calming while the sun peeking out from the treetops was enjoyable. Holly smiled sheepishly as she watched the two monsters arguing over who's soup bowl was who's, though she knew it was just Hare's way of showing how worried he had been over the wolf monster. The weather had finally turned in their favor and being greeted by the sun had been an excellent way to start the day. Eating Holly's infamous stew outside in the warmth of the sun was more energizing than any restaurant food.

"Ah, that stew was great." Genki complimented while ignoring the two feuding monsters.

"Oh! Thank you." Holly replied with a small blush at the praise.

"So, where are we heading off to now?" Suezo asked with curiosity.

"Last time I checked, we were still heading north. Should we head out now?" The wielder of the Magic Stone asked with a smile.

"Yeah. We must be close to finding the Phoenix now, so let's go!" Genki announced energetically while Mocchi mimicked his best friend's actions. With a nod of agreement by the rest of the rebels group, all the camping gear was packed up before the group set off on the road once again. While Genki and Mocchi hummed excitedly in the front of the group, the rest of the group stayed silent and only watched the duo with amused looks. Normally Suezo would make a sarcastic comment by now, but the eyeball monster was strangely quiet for once.

"Suezo, are you alright?" Holly asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. This is random, but I was just thinking about that Durahan guy. I wonder what he's like and how strong he is." Suezo replied with a thoughtful look. "We have yet to face him directly, though I know we will eventually."

"He's probably really weak if he sent Lilim after us. I mean, why else would you send your girlfriend or whatever she is to do your bidding?" Hare mused as he walked along by Tiger's side with an amused smile on his face.

"Are you implying being a girl makes you weak?" Holly asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No! That's not it! What I mean… well… it's sort of what I meant. I'm not saying all girls are weak, but guys are naturally stronger than women. It's normal." The rabbit monster said with a shrug.

"That's not true at all." The young girl replied with a frown. "Look at Pixie; it took all of you guys to take her down and even then you had a struggle. If you were fighting her one on one, I doubt she would have lost."

"She's different!"

"And what about Undine? She was very powerful."

"Okay, she was another exception."

"You can't keep making exceptions, Hare."

"Yeah, well, what about _you_?"

Hare could feel himself mentally curse at letting his last question slip out of his mouth, but the damage was already done as he watched Holly's eyes turn from a look of amusement to that of betrayal. The other rebels, who had been listening to the entire banter, felt their eyes' bulge at hearing Hare's personal question. Each of them knew nothing good could come from such a sensitive topic, but there was no going back now.

"_Excuse me_?" Holly asked forcefully as her hands clenched into tight fists.

"N-nothing. Forget I said that." Hare replied quietly, but the young girl wasn't finished.

"No. You're implying that I'm weak because I don't fight, right? Because all I do is cook, clean, and give directions, I must be weak and useless?"

"I didn't say that, Holly!"

"That's what you meant though, isn't it?"

"You're not useless, you just aren't strong, is all. It's not a bad thing."

Suezo felt himself cringe at the rabbit monster's statement, and he could feel Holly's entire body tense up. Even Tiger was too nervous to speak up at this point and he kept his eyes glued to the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Golem shifted from discomfort while both Genki and Mocchi made sure to keep their distance from the scene. The day that had started so well had gone downhill as rapidly as it had come. With a low 'hmph', Holly crossed her arms before marching away from the group in a hurry, but not before turning back to look at Hare with hurt filled eyes.

"Just so you know, before Suezo and I met up with Genki, I fought in plenty of battles and I held my own weight. I may seem weak and fragile to you, but I can be strong when I need to be. I may not be a great fighter like Genki and I don't have special attacks like the rest of you, but…" Holly trailed off as she took in a deep breath of air to calm herself, though she never finished her sentence as she rushed away and disappeared into the forest without another word.

"Way to go, Hare." Tiger growled with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh, come on! I didn't mean to offend her! She just put me in a really awkward spot! It just slipped!" Hare huffed irritably.

"Come on, guys! We can't just let her march off by herself with Baddies probably crawling around here!" Suezo scowled as he began to hop in the direction Holly had marched off in, and the other rebels didn't hesitate to follow the eyeball monster's lead for once. They didn't make it far, though, when a voice called them out from within the woods.

"And just where do you think _you're_ going?"

* * *

><p>A sigh escaped from Holly's lips as she walked through the forest in an attempt to clear her head. She knew deep down that part of what Hare said was true. She wasn't a fighter anymore and it was a rare case when she would pull her dagger on someone. Still, the words stung and she couldn't shake away the feeling. Deep in thought, the brunette barely had time to react as she almost walked over a steep ledge. Holly carefully peered over the edge to see a river about twenty feet down from where she was looking down, though she had no intention of scaling the cliff.<p>

'_What am I doing? I know Hare and he never says anything to purposely hurt me. I should go back and besides; if this is north, I should warn the others that we'll need to make a bridge to cross this.'_ Holly thought to herself, but suddenly she felt her breath catch in her throat. Holly's eyes widened in shock as she saw in the distance her friends near the ledge just as she was, except the difference was they were no longer alone. Several purebred Zuums with Baddies Crests surrounded the rebels like a pack of angry bears as they flexed their claws and growled dangerously; trapping the group at the edge of the cliff. With a low gulp, the young girl quietly began to make her way over to the ambush, and with every step she took she could hear the voices of both her friends and the enemies alike.

"How long have you been following us?" Tiger asked with a snarl.

"Not too long, but long enough to hear your little argument earlier. We'll find the girl, don't you worry." The captain of the Zuums hissed with a twisted grin while the other dinosaur monsters chucked softly. "We'll take _good_ care of her. As for the rest of you…"

Captain Zuum's sentence trailed off as he snapped his claws, causing the Zuum army to leap into action and begin to attack the rebel group. Tiger leapt out of the way of a clawed foot before he brought his horns up into the beast's side, causing the Zuum to yelp in pain and crash to the ground with a loud thud. Fire crackled on Hare's fists as he used his Dragon Punch attack to keep a couple of the Zuums at bay for now while Mocchi used his Double Pounder attack to slug one of the dinosaur monsters in the gut. Golem's brute strength was enough to defend against the Zuums as he smacked the creatures away with a swat of his stone hand. Even Suezo pulled his own weight as he used his Slobbery Kiss attack to confuse and disorient a Zuum before he slammed his tongue across its neck. Holly watched her friends in amazement as they handled the Zuums like they were mere teddy bears, and suddenly she felt her heart drop. Without her there to distract the group, they were defeating the Zuums quicker than usual.

'…_Hare was right. Oh, Phoenix, why can't I be strong like the rest of them? Why am I so weak…?'_ Holly thought bitterly to herself as a frown crossed her lips and her eyes shone with inner turmoil. Her thoughts were interrupted quickly, though, by an angry shout.

"Hold still!" Captain Zuum shouted as he brought his tail down to smash Genki's ribcage in, but the boy quickly rolled out of the way. With a growl, the Zuum leader ran forward and clawed at the human boy and, although he missed slicing his neck open, his claws dug into Genki's leg. The young boy winced as his body flew to the ground and barley missed going over the edge of the ledge. With a low chuckle, the Zuum leader loomed over Genki with malice in his eyes as he chuckled softly at watching the wounded boy holding his leg painfully.

"Killing you will get me a promotion from Master Moo for sure." Captain Zuum mused as he bared his fangs and brought his claws forward. "Good bye, rebel!"

"_GENKI!_"

A loud shout broke through the battle scene as both Captain Zuum and Genki looked over in surprise to see the only female of the group spring toward them as fast as her legs could take her. In an act of desperation, Holly slammed her hands into Captain Zuum's side; causing the beast to lose his balance and begin to topple over the edge of the canyon. For a brief moment Genki and Holly's eyes met in a silent moment of relief, but the world seemed to start turning again as Captain Zuum's clawed hand roughly grabbed onto the collar of Holly's shirt in an attempt to stay grounded. With a shocked yelp, the brunette felt her feet leave the ground and suddenly she felt the air around her whizzing past her ears while the stream below became closer and closer. With one last shriek, both Holly and the Zuum leader crashed into the river below with a loud splash, and the current of the rough water had no mercy as the duo disappeared under its crushing surface.

"HOLLY!" Genki shouted in horror as he crawled over to the edge to look down at the river, but no trace of either Holly of the Zuum leader could be seen. "_HOLLY!_"

With the other Zuums dispatched, the rest of the rebels ran to the edge as well, but no sign of their comrade was evident. With a strangled growl, Genki shakily stood to his feet despite his wounded leg before he ran to a nearby tree and signaled for Golem's help. With a nod, the rock giant ripped the tree out of the ground before extending it down the canyon for the other rebels to use. One by one the rebels slid down the tree to land on the river bank, but still there was nothing to be seen. With a low sigh, Golem scaled the rocky cliff to reunite with his friends, though being so close to the river was unsettling.

"She fell in around here! She must be close!" Genki stated in a panic, though he felt his shoulders slump as Hare placed a comforting hand on his arm.

"Genki… Did you look at how fast this current is? She's probably been swept downstream somewhere." The rabbit monster spoke quietly.

"Then what are we waiting for? We have to go find her!" The young boy shouted irritably.

"Not so fast. First we have to bandage up your leg. If we meet up with Holly and-"

"-_when_ we meet up with Holly." Genki cut the rabbit monster off as he corrected his sentence with a glare.

"Right… _When_ we meet up with Holly, she'll be very angry if you've been walking around with your leg like that. Let's patch you up and then we'll head out." Hare finished with a frown.

"How will we find her, chi?" Mocchi asked with a worried glance.

"Holly's a smart girl. Knowing her, she'll try to back track by using the river as her guide. So if we head downstream and she heads upstream, we'll find her in no time." Tiger replied to the young monster.

"What if she doesn't follow the river, chi?"

"…we'll find her no matter what."

* * *

><p>Water is the source of life and without it, nothing living could exist. There is, however, such thing as having too much water. Holly gagged and sputtered as the violent river forced water into her throat, though she did all she could to spit it out so she could still breath. Water blurred her vision as she was constantly dunked under the water's surface, though every now and then she could make out the solid forms of large rocks angled out of the water. Try as she must, the poor girl couldn't latch onto the boulders, and so the exhausting task of staying afloat continued. Almost like a blessing from the Phoenix itself, though, the young girl's purse snagged onto an algae covered branch extended from the shoreline and even in her weak state, the brunette knew not to let the chance go. With all the energy that remained in her body, Holly weakly clasped onto the branch before pulling her worn body to shore and sitting on her knees to feel the gravel under her. With a small wheeze, the wielder of the Magic Stone coughed up what water remained in her lungs before she fell onto her back to look up at the sun that beat down on her body, and a sigh of relief exited her parted lips.<p>

'_I made it… oh, Phoenix, I made it! I'm alive!_' Holly thought to herself as a weak smile played onto her exhausted face. The moment ended, though, when she looked around at her surrounding, only to realize she wasn't anywhere she remembered. _'…where am I…?'_

With a dazed sigh, Holly shakily got to her feet while water dripped off from her soaked clothing like rain drops. Her eyes scanned the river like a hawk, though she felt her eyes widened when she caught sight of a fresh Lost Disk planted on the side of one of the boulders. Knowing it was Captain Zuum, the brunette felt guilt rise into her chest, though the feeling subsided slightly when the flashback of him clawing Genki replayed in her mind. Thinking about that moment made her heart race and suddenly she felt more urgency to get moving.

'_Genki's hurt! I can't be resting now; I need to tend to his leg!'_ Holly thought frantically as she made sure her purse, dagger, and Magic Stone were still on her possession before she began to wobbly walk along the river bank. _'If I stay by the river and head back upstream, I should meet up with the others.'_ With a look of determination, the young girl took off in search of the other rebels, though a sinking feeling in her chest caused her to feel that things weren't going to be that simple.

* * *

><p>Okay, I'm not good at writing action scenes, dramatic scenes, romance scenes… Actually, what am I good at? I have no idea. XD The spelling errors in this are most likely awful. This story is a nice way to vent a little, too. Just remember this isn't for people who don't like character torture. This won't be that bad, trust me. Oh, and Hare wasn't trying to be an ass. He just slipped up and was having a hard time defending himself. And Holly's comment about her time traveling with just Suezo and how she use to fight is a hint of a story I intend to someday write. First, DotH needs to finish, though. Thanks so much for reading!<p>

RockyRoadSmith: Signing off! :3


	2. Chapter 2: Fanning the Flames

Time to take on chapter 2! I hope this won't be a very long story. I'm aiming for 5 to 7 chapters at most, though we know what usually happens. XD This chapter is only setting the stage, so there won't be any action or anything that interesting. Thanks everyone for your feedback and I hope you enjoy this! ^_^

Note: This takes place after the episode "Tiger Meets His Match" in Season 2.

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Monster Rancher or the characters. I'm just a huge fan. Tecmo owns everything. I just own the plot.

**On Death's Wings**

**Chapter 2. Fanning the Flames**

"Tee hee! Are you here to teach me a lesson?"

"You could say that, my dear…"

"Oh, my! Oh! Kyaa!"

A high pitch squeal of enjoyment echoed throughout the inside of a large Iron Bird that sat idly in the cover of the forest. On the front of the flying machine was a huge symbol of a Baddies Crest, though at the moment the Iron Bird wasn't being used for its usual purpose. The feared and respected General Durahan grinned eagerly as his armored hand gently caressed his girlfriend's side as if she was so fragile she was made of glass. Lilim grinned with enjoyment at the attention as she sat seductively in the warrior's lap with her arms hung loosely around his shoulders and her head stayed planted in the croon of his neck. With a low breath of air, the Pixie hybrid gently began to kiss Durahan's neck tenderly while the warrior responded by running his fingers through her short yet attractive hair.

"Ah, Lilim… You get more beautiful every day." Durahan cooed as he leaned forward to place his forehead on her's.

"I think you're right about that." Lilim responded with a self-absorbed giggle while she hugged the warrior a little tighter.

"I wouldn't let you go for the world, my dear."

"Really? You mean it?"

"Of course! Lilim, you're-"

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

The loud beeping of an incoming transmission cut the general off and he quickly leapt to his feet, causing him to drop Lilim in the process. The Pixie hybrid landed painfully on the ground with a high pitched 'oomph', though Durahan didn't seem to notice as he dramatically leapt over his girlfriend and ran to the control room to receive the transmission. His workers, at seeing their boss enter the room, quickly stopped playing around as they pressed a few buttons and a video transmission began to appear. Although Durahan was more than excited to hear what the speaker had to say, his girlfriend was not as enthusiastic.

"…wouldn't let me go for the world, my ass…" Lilim growled a she rubbed her sore bottom painfully.

"Shhh! The transmission is coming through!" Durahan hushed as he waited patiently, and as soon as he spoke up the image of a rather beaten purebred Zuum appeared on the screen.

"Ug, General Durahan?" The Zuum asked groggily.

"Geez! What happened to you?" Durahan asked with a frown.

"We fought the rebels, but we lost, sir." The dinosaur monster replied with a guilty sigh.

"Curse those rebels! Do not worry, Zuum. Report back here and we'll patch up your wounds. You did well fighting against such a powerful force." The warrior replied with a nod of his head.

"Thank you, master!" The Zuum spoke up with relief. "Oh! One more thing!"

"Yes?"

"Remember how the rebel group is made up of seven members? You know, a young boy, a young girl, a Mocchi, a Hare, a Tiger, a Suezo, and a Golem?"

"Of course! I've only been tracking them for weeks now!"

"During the battle, our captain and the girl fell into the river and were swept away! She must still be separated from her friends, so she's easy prey. I mean, she must have some value to the rebels if they've kept her around this long." The Zuum reported with a shrug.

"…Hm… very interesting. I'll take that into account. Thank you, Zuum." Durahan replied in deep thought while the Zuum bowed respectfully and ended the transmission. With a low mumbled, the warrior slowly pulled open a desk drawer before digging around and pulling out a circular object while handling it with great care.

"What's that?" Lilim asked with curiosity.

"This, my dear, is the footage End Bringer took before he fell in battle." The warrior stated as he placed the object into a projector and slowly fast-forwarded the film before stopping at a specific spot. The screen cap pictured a young brunette girl with a dagger in her hands as she leapt at her opponent with determination.

"Gah, it's_ her_." Lilim scowled as she remembered the face of one of the rebels who humiliated her at the battle with Jagged Hound. Never had she lost like that before, so each of the rebels' faces was burnt into her memory.

"You make it sound like she hideous or something." The warrior chuckled as he looked closely at the still picture in front of him. "I actually find her to be quite attractive for a human."

"How can you say that! You can't really mean that! So what, are you going to go capture her and make love to her or something? Well, be my guest!" Lilim exclaimed bitterly as she crossed her arms while jealously surged through her veins.

"Lilim, I didn't mean it like that! I was just saying that she's not unattractive, is all. You're the only woman for me, my dear." Durahan cooed softly as he took his girlfriend's hand and kissed it gently. "There's no need to worry."

"Well, why don't you send one of your warriors to go kill her then?"

"Now why would I do such a thing?"

"Because she's one of the rebels! We can't let her go free!"

"Bah, I cannot have her killed. Killing a woman goes against my code of honor and besides, she's just a human and if she's alone another monster will probably kill her anyways. She doesn't seem to aid the rebels in any fights so she's nothing to be feared. Killing her would be like killing a newborn kitten; it just isn't right. I only hunt down foes that are worthy to clash blades with me!" Durahan announced as he pulled his sword from the sheath before swinging it skillfully.

"You had no problem with End Bringer going after her before…" Lilim stated with a frown.

"At the time I didn't know there was a woman in the group. Now I know to be specific and to tell my warriors to try and avoid killing her. My honor would be at stake if she was killed out of cold blood! I cannot allow that."

"You have to kill her! Now's the perfect chance since she's been separated!"

"Sheesh, Lilim. Why are you so intent on having this girl killed? Why, do I sense a hint of… I don't know… _jealousy_?" Durahan mused as he chuckled softly with amusement while he crossed his arms over his armored chest. "That' so cute, Lilim! I'm very flattered!"

"I am _not_ jealous! You take that back!" Lilim growled as she clenched her hands tightly.

"Oh, Lilim. You're just the cutest thing!" The warrior chimed as he pinched Lilim's cheek gently.

"Ah, get the hell off of me!" The Pixie hybrid shouted as she roughly slapped Durahan's hand away.

"Oh, come now. I was only joking." Durahan pouted slightly as he rubbed his hand from where Lilim had forcefully smacked it away. With a gentle smile, Durahan slowly sat down in one of the control room chairs before patting his lap with upturned eyes. "Come on, Lilim. Let's kiss and make up before this goes too far, okay?"

"…oh, alright…" Lilim caved in with a wryly smile as she soared over to Durahan before sitting comfortably in the warrior's lap, though thoughts about her boyfriend's reaction to seeing the human girl still made her irritable. With a loving pat on the head, Durahan smiled as Lilim laid her head gently onto his chest like a tired child and he couldn't help but feel warmth deep within his hollow armor.

"Lilim, you're the most beautiful woman in the entire world."

"Oh, go on…"

"And the most intelligent and talented, as well."

"Tee hee! What else am I…?"

"Why, you're powerful, witty, stunning, and all around perfect, my dear."

"You're making me blush!"

"I can do more than_ that_ if-"

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

"A transmission!" Durahan shouted as he stood up quickly without warning, causing Lilim to drop to the ground once again without him noticing while he took off to get the transmission; leaving a very peeved girlfriend behind.

"Damn you, Durahan!" Lilim shouted with a huff, though by that point he was out of ear shot.

"Bring the transmission up!" Durahan ordered his crew, who complied quickly with the request. After only a couple of buttons being pressed, a large image of Moo in his ancient body appeared on the screen, causing Durahan to flinch slightly before bowing with respect.

"**You're always so quick to take my transmission. You are very dependable."** Moo stated with slight amusement, though the hint of pain was not lost to the general. Even after weeks had passed since his body had burned from the sun, the leader of the Baddies was still in great pain.

"I would never make you wait, Master Moo. So what do I own the honor of this transmission?" Durahan asked politely.

"**I am contacting you now because I want you to come to a meeting I am holding about the Final Gate and how we can use it."**

"That sounds very interesting and I'll head out right now. I'll tell Lilim and the crew to prepare."

"**There's no need for that. A small Iron Bird should be landing near you shortly to escort you here. Because the information gathered is so new, though, you must come alone. Give Lilim my regards, though."**

"Lilim can't come…? I… I guess that makes sense. Well, at least she'll be able to guard my Iron Bird from any intruders. Very well, I'll be there as soon as possible." Durahan replied, though leaving Lilim behind wasn't something he wanted to do.

"**Very good. I'll see you soon, General."**

Once the transmission ended, Durahan could feel his shoulders slump. Part of him was unsure if Lilim would agree to such terms of being left behind, though he would be sure to bring her a gift when he returned to lighten her mood. With a sigh, Durahan shut the screen off before returning to where he had left Lilim, though she still was angry from being dropped earlier.

"There you are! You've got some nerve, Durahan! I should-" Lilim shouted, but Durahan's finger pressed up against her lips caused the Pixie hybrid to stop speaking and to start listening instead.

"My sweet Lilim… I must go to a conference with Moo, though I have to go alone. I'm trusting you to keep the Iron Bird safe and functioning, alright?" Durahan spoke softly as he stroked the side of his girlfriend's face gently with the back of his hand.

"This is sudden… but of course. I'll keep this place safe." Lilim replied with a small smile.

"I knew you wouldn't let me down, my love."

* * *

><p>The small Iron Bird Moo had sent to pick Durahan up was top rate and durable. Even with the flying machine being in such good condition, though, the mood was still low. Durahan frowned as he stood in front of his girlfriend before he pulled her into a tight hug and stroked her back lovingly while Lilim buried her face into his chest. Rarely did they ever leave the other's side and even though it was for a short time, the parting was still bitter.<p>

"Don't worry, Lilim, I should be back later today. Until then, stay strong and remember that I'm always with you in spirit." Durahan spoke softly while Lilim nodded in understanding. With one last glance at the Pixie hybrid, Durahan reluctantly boarded the Iron Bird and as soon as it had come, the Iron Bird was in the air and out of sight. With a sigh, Lilim shook off the feeling of loneliness before a huge grin formed on her face.

"Time to put my plan into action!" She squealed merrily as she ran back into Durahan's Iron Bird and into the control room. The other small monsters that worked for Durahan, who were currently playing a game of tag, froze as their boss' girlfriend strode into the room, though by her expression she couldn't care less what they did.

"Can we help you with something?" The Hopper asked with curiosity.

"Yes, you actually can. I want you to release the warrior named Genocider using the automated controls. I'm not doing the whole slice the ice capsule with a sword like Durahan does or I may break my nails." Lilim stated casually.

"Wait! We can't just go releasing warriors as we please! Durahan will kill us!" The small monster said in a panic.

"Don't worry, I have everything planned out. All you have to do is play along with me or else I'll fry you with my Lighting Attack. Sound alright?"

"Uh, sure… If you say so…"

A sigh of aggravation left the Hopper's mouth as he pressed several buttons in sequence and from the room of warriors, a loud crash echoed through the Iron Bird like nails on a chalk board. The other workers of Durahan shivered at knowing the warrior that was now active in the other room, but Lilim only grinned further before letting out a joyful giggle. With a wave to the Hopper, Lilim slowly opened the door that lead to the warrior holding chamber before she closed the door behind her and cleared her throat.

"Oh, Genocider! Where are you?" Lilim called out as she wrapped her arms around herself to try and stay warm in such a freezing room.

"…Lilim…? Is that really you…?"

Out from the shadows marched a tall armor clad monster holding a dangerously giant sword. His armor was black with gold trim while his helmet was in the shape of an elongated skull with fangs lining the jaw and curled horns coming off each side. Small spikes adorned his shoulders and knees while a black tattered cape hung loosely from his neck. Even with his brutal appearance, though, the Durahan hybrid seemed to light up at the sight of Lilim.

"It is you! How long has it been now?" Genocider (Durahan/Joker) asked with confusion as he looked around at his surroundings.

"It's been awhile, old friend. Listen, Genocider, I need help and you're the only one that I trust." Lilim spoke softly as she stared at the warrior with eyes that could charm any man. It was by far one of her most deadly skills she could perform.

"Of course I'll help you!" Genocider exclaimed immediately without thinking twice.

"Oh, I knew I could count on you!" The Pixie hybrid squealed as she hugged Genocider tightly, causing the warrior to blush furiously from the action. "Now listen closely… There's someone I want you to hunt down and kill."

"And who is this person?" Genocider asked curiously.

"It's a human girl."

"…a human girl? Why would you want me to kill her? It goes against my honor to kill a woman." Genocider responded with a nod of his head.

'_Sheesh, what is it with these guys and their honor? I'll have to stretch the truth a little…'_ Lilim thought to herself as she sweated slightly. "She's… she's very dangerous. She's no ordinary human, mind you. She's actually a witch who curses both humans and monsters!"

"A witch? Really?"

"Yes! But this is why I need your help… That girl cursed me the other day and I'll die by tonight if she's not dealt with! The curse is so bad that even Durahan has abandoned me, so I have no one to turn to. Please, Genocider… Won't you help me?" Lilim lied as she forced out a few fake tears before wiping them away dramatically.

"Don't cry, Lilim! I would be honored to take this witch down to save you." Genocider spoke softly as he placed a comforting hand on Lilim's shoulder. "I won't let you down. I've killed enough to know how to handle someone this dangerous."

"Really? Oh, thank you! I knew you were the man for the job!" The Pixie hybrid exclaimed as she grinned happily and kissed the warrior on the side of his helmet. "You always were the best hunter I ever met…"

"I'd do anything for _you_, Lilim."

"Well, after you're done killing that girl, be sure to come back here to the Iron Bird. I'll reward you with something _very _special…" Lilim purred as she winked seductively, causing the warrior to blush immensely.

"… I'll start my mission immediately."

* * *

><p>After showing Genocider a picture of his target and the spot she was last spotted in, the warrior was ready to take on the task and to hunt her down without mercy. Lilim and the other members of Durahan's crew stood outside the Iron Bird as they prepared to see Genocider off. Lilim smiled softly as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss the warrior gently, and suddenly Genocider felt himself gain even more confidence.<p>

"Remember to kill her quickly so she can't cast any spells!" Lilim called out as the Durahan hybrid marched off into the thick of the woods.

"Don't worry; she's as good as dead and when I return victorious, we will have a drink to celebrate!" Genocider called back before marching on and disappearing into the woods. As soon as he was gone, the other crew members couldn't help but be curious as to what Lilim planned to do.

"I know you have something in mind, but do you mind filling us in?" The Hopper asked with curiosity.

"I suppose since in the end, I'll need your help. If Durahan ever catches wind of this, he'll have all of our heads so here's the story; we say Genocider escaped from his ice capsule and started to attack us. Then we'll say that I led him outside and right when he was about to slice my head off, you guys shot him with a missile and saved me. Sound good?"

"Wait… what?"

"Ug, you're so incompetent. You see, I've always known Genocider has feelings for me so he fell right into the plan. The plan is Genocider will kill that nasty little human girl and when he returns here, you guys will take him out with a missile no matter what. So in the end the girl is dead, you guys will be deemed heroes for saving me, I get Durahan, and everything else remains a secret since Genocider will be gone, too. It works out for all of us."

"I can't believe you'd kill Genocider like that! That's horrible!"

"Sticks and stone, hun. Besides, you don't know what he's really like." Lilim replied with a hint of edge to her voice.

"What he's really like?" The Hopper asked in confusion.

"He may seem like a gentleman, but he's anything but that. He's all about honor when he's calm, but the minute he gets a scent of blood he completely changes into a ruthless killer who will kill anything that moves. Why do you think Durahan never uses him? He's a berserker and is too irrational to control. Us disposing of him later is actually doing the world a favor, in a way. Plus that little wench who sparked an interest in Durahan will be gone as well..."

"You did all of this just to kill that girl because you're _jealous_? Isn't this a little elaborate?"

"I'M NOT JEALOUS! SHE'S A DAMN REBEL, IDIOTS! NOW, GET MOVING!"

All at once the crew members bolted back into the Iron Bird; leaving Lilim to look down at the picture of the target in her hands. With a low growl, the Pixie hybrid violently crumpled the picture up before tossing it in the woods and marching back into the flying machine as well. Bitterness and jealousy still bubbled inside the pit of her stomach and the mere thought of Durahan thinking another female was attractive was appalling, though now she felt her mind ease a little. Deep down she knew the plan was crazy and over the top, though the Pixie hybrid couldn't help but think she'd be killing two birds with one stone.

'_Genocider will get the job done. He hasn't lost a prey yet…'_

* * *

><p>Sorry, no action in this chapter! Just setting the stage… I'm getting this done faster than I first thought, though things will slow down soon once Memorial Day comes. Genocider is based of of the Genocider from Monster Rancher 4 because it's so awesome. I know Lilim seemed harsh, but I always pictured her as being very protective of her position of Durahan's girlfriend and that if he mentioned another woman that she'd become overly jealous. She's the kind of woman who will do anything to get what she wants and even though she does bad things, I still have to love and respect her. I also love banters between Durahan and Lilim since even in the show they're so cute. Thanks for reading and reviewing!<p>

RockyRoadSmith: Signing off! :3


	3. Chapter 3: The Hunt Begins

Okay, now we can finally get this show on the road a little. Oh, in most manga and anime female characters screams of any sort (scared, pain, happy, so on) are depicted by "Kyaa". I've been using this for a while but I wasn't sure if everyone knew about that. XD

Note: This takes place after the episode "Tiger Meets His Match" in Season 2.

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Monster Rancher or the characters. I'm just a huge fan. Tecmo owns everything. I just own the plot.

**On Death's Wings**

**Chapter 3. The Hunt Begins**

The rocks along the riverbank were muddy and coated with algae, making them very slippery and difficult to walk on. Holly sighed with aggravation as she almost lost her footing once again and she felt herself subconsciously look up to where the top of the canyon ended. Part of her wished every time she looked up that her friends would be looking down at her as they planned on pulling her up and reuniting with her. Instead, only a couple of hungry crows peaked over the ledge at her before they continued to peck around for something to eat.

'_Walking down here is hopeless if I keep tripping. If I slip and fall back in the river, there's a chance I won't be as lucky as last time. The walls of the canyon are high, but they aren't impossible to scale. If Genki can climb a cliff after being in a battle with Pixie, then I should be able to, as well.'_ Holly thought to herself as she took in a deep breath of air, though she felt her energy level drain even further when she looked back up at her desired destination_. 'It's a really high climb, though. Once I start, I can't stop for any breaks and I'm already exhausted from being in the river. It would be foolish of me to try and climb without resting for a minute first.'_

With a small nod of her head, Holly sat down slowly on the rocky ground while letting out a sigh of relief for giving her tired body a well-deserved break. Her clothes were still damp and clung to her body like tape, but the constant rubbing of cloth on her skin was uncomfortable and irritating. The wielder of the Magic Stone frowned as she turned her purse upside down, causing water to pour from the accessory like a well filled canteen. The same thing happened when the young girl took her boots off and poured out the water that had been forced into them. Clean and dry clothing sounded heavenly at this point.

'_I wish I was back with the others bundled up in my warm sleeping bag while eating fresh stew… Oh, Holly! Stop thinking about it! Just focus on getting out of here!'_ Holly mentally scolded herself as she forced her wet boots back on before looking up at the top of the ledge again. Even though it was still the same distance, somehow the climb seemed even more intimidating now. _'How does Genki do things like this? I… I can't do it! It's too high!'_

Holly sighed as she felt her fear of heights get the better of her and suddenly all her confidence seemed to sweep away just like the river. The feelings of loneliness and helplessness ate away at the young girl's heart, but she pushed them away when thoughts of Genki's wounded leg entered her mind. With a look of determination, Holly looked up at the rocky wall before taking in another deep breath of air and stepping up close to the canyon wall.

'_No, I can't give up now. Genki's hurt and I can't let him down! Come on, Holly, you can do this!' _The wielder of the Magic Stone thought to herself before she felt her confidence rise and her spirits to return to her. "It's not that high at all. The climb will be over before you know it. Starting is the hardest part." Holly spoke to herself as she grabbed onto the side of the wall before hoisting herself up to a small outcropping that was only a few feet off the ground.

"See? It's a start. This isn't bad at all! There's nothing to worry about!" Holly told herself to keep herself motivated, though the initial fear of heights was still there.

"Are you sure about that, witch?"

Holly felt her blood go cold and her heart to stop as a chilling voice pierced her ears. With a low gulp, the young girl slowly turned around to see a large armor covered warrior standing on the other side of the river with a giant demonic sword in his hands. The hollow eye sockets of his skull helmet seemed to stare at Holly with excitement and hunger while the wind whipped his tattered cape ominously. The first thing to catch Holly's eyes was the shiny Baddies Crest on the monster's chest, and she knew nothing good could come from this. Genocider grinned as he watched the young girl's eyes fill with fear, but he felt confusion rise in his mind as he watched her turn around and start climbing up the rocky wall again.

"Don't you run from me, witch! Come on! Shoot your strongest spell at me!" Genocider yelled as he braced his sword to block an incoming attack. When Holly turned around, though, she didn't look like someone who was about to launch an attack.

"P-please stop t-talking to me! I'm t-trying to c-concentrate!" The wielder of the Magic Stone stuttered as she did her best not to look down.

"What kind of witch are you?" The Durahan hybrid asked with puzzlement.

"I'm not a w-witch! Where did you g-get that idea from?"

"You are definitely a witch, so don't hide it!"

"But… if I w-was a witch, why would I be climbing this c-canyon wall? Wouldn't I just teleport or s-something?"

"…that's not the point! I'm done playing games, witch! I have been sent on a mission to break a curse and to destroy you! Prepare to die by the hands of Genocider, the Relentless Hunter!"

With a low growl, Genocider clenched his sword tightly before darting across the river and leaping into the air at his target. With his sword extended, the warrior slashed at the young girl clinging desperately to a small ledge. With a shriek of fear, Holly scrambled to climb higher up to avoid being sliced in half by the attack and she just barely evaded getting her torso cut clean off. The attack didn't miss entirely, though, as the blade tore a large gash into the brunette's leg like a pair of bent scissors. Holly hissed in pain from the sudden attack, but her adrenaline made her shake it off and continue to climb higher or die trying.

Down at the riverbank, Genocider landed on his feet before looking up to see if he had succeeded in his task. A growl of frustration echoed throughout his helmet at seeing the girl still in one piece, but suddenly his grip on his sword tightened when the vision of Holly's wounded leg entered his mind. Fresh blood oozed out of the open gash every time the poor girl moved her leg and to Genocider the vision was intoxicating.

"So much blood…" Genocider whispered as he felt his body begin to crave for the sight. With a malicious laugh, the warrior latched onto the side of the canyon before using his sword to stab into the wall and begin to scale the cliff as well. "Come back, _dear_! We have so much we have to talk about!"

Holly yelped as a sharp pain shot through her leg, but her scream of fright at seeing Genocider climbing up after her made her forget about the wound and to start climbing as fast as she could. Her breaths came in small gasps as she scrambled to reach the top of the ledge before the warrior following after her caught up. Her fear of heights didn't even cross her mind as the brunette kept her eyes glued to where the canyon wall ended and to where firm ground would meet her. With all the energy she could muster, Holly felt her hand grasp onto grass as she began to pull herself up to the ledge.

'_Oh, Phoenix! I made it!'_ Holly thought to herself while she pulled herself up to see the forest that her and the other rebels had been traveling through earlier. Before she could stand up, though, an armor clad hand roughly grabbed her ankle and began to pull her back over the side of the ledge.

"KYAAA!" Holly yelled in shock as she the color in her face drain away and in an act of surprise; the young girl forcefully smashed her boot into Genocider's face. Not expecting such a fast reaction, the warrior let out a strangled cry as his grip on the girl's ankle broke and his body was sent crashing to the ground below with a loud crunch. With a low gulp, Holly crawled to the side of the ledge to see Genocider's body lying face down on the ground below and she took the chance to limp away quickly, though she didn't stick around long enough to see his fingers twitch slightly.

* * *

><p>"…ouch!"<p>

Holly gritted her teeth as she leaned up against a tree before sliding down to sit on the ground. The forest and the grass were of great comfort to the wounded brunette and part of her never wanted to see a cliff again. With a sigh, Holly looked down at her battered hands to see them lined with small cuts and scrapes from her scramble up the canyon wall. Still, they didn't hurt nearly as bad as the leg wound she had received from the warrior earlier. Holly winced as she tried to part the torn cloth of her pants to get a better look at the slice in her leg, but the cloth stuck to the gash like fresh sap. Scared that she would open up the wound even further, Holly dropped her hands to her side before leaning her head back.

'…_now what should I do? I can't travel far in this condition, but that Baddie might still be after me and he obviously doesn't want to talk things out. Genocider… is he one of Durahan's men? If so, I have to find the others to warn them before it's too late.'_ Holly thought to herself as she slowly hoisted herself up against the tree before hesitantly taking a step forward. The young girl hissed in discomfort as pain shot through her entire body when she forced her wounded leg to move forward, but she shook it off while taking another step forward. The thought of stopping now sounded appealing, but the brunette had no intentions of doing so.

'_Genki's hurt somewhere… I need to find him…' _The wielder of the Magic Stone limped slowly through the thick arrangement of the forest atmosphere while trying hard to forget about her own injury that was still throbbing. A soft sigh escaped her lips with every shaky step she took, but her gaze shifted from staring glumly at the ground to looking up at the treetops. Dozens of birds screeched as they flew from the hammock of the tree tops before scattering in all directions in a frenzy.

'_What's gotten them all riled up?'_ Holly thought to herself with puzzlement, though her thoughts switched from thinking it was maybe her friends to someone whom she didn't want to see in mere seconds. A large black sword tore through a line of trees as Genocider emerged from the thick vegetation with a low chuckle. His armor was slightly scratched and dented from his earlier fall, though this only made him look more intimidating.

"You walked much farther than I first expected with a wound like that." Genocider mused as he watched Holly's eyes widen at his arrival. "What? Are you surprised to see me? Did you really think a little fall like that would kill Genocider, the Relentless Hunter? Aw, did you miss me?"

Genocider's question was answered as a panicked Holly scooped a rock up in her hand before whipping it at the warrior in a desperate act to get away. The hard object smashed into the warrior's helmet with a loud crack, causing Genocider to reel back in surprise and clasp his head. The sound echoed painfully in his hollow helmet and he could swear the sound lasted for hours, though it had only stopped him in his tracks for several minutes. When the warrior recovered from the dazing blow, he grasped his sword and took off after the brunette who had already limped off as fast as she could go. Although she had a few minutes head start, he was gaining fast due to her injured leg and exhausted body.

"Get back here! You'll pay for that, wench!" Genocider shouted as he tore through the forest like a ravenous lion. A chuckle of satisfaction echoed through his helmet as his prey was in sight and the hunt was nearing its end, though he felt his foot connect with something before he felt his body slam into the ground face first. With a low growl, the Durahan hybrid looked down to see a vine tied tightly across two trees near the ground, and he felt himself curse when he looked up to see his prey was gone. "That damn woman… No one plays me like a fool and lives to tell about it! NO ONE!"

Holly could hear Genocider's shout and she felt goosebumps crawl up her arms. Although her vine trick had gained her a little time, it wouldn't be enough to stay alive. Her leg stung as if millions of wasps were stabbing at her flesh with their venom-polished stingers, though all she could do was bite back the feeling and continue to limp forward as quietly as possible. No longer following the direction of the river, Holly felt herself already getting lost and further from her friends as she continued to move to stay alive. The trail of blood left behind her would work against her every move, however.

* * *

><p>"Her scent is faint, but I can still make it out."<p>

"Really? Is it fresh?"

"It's not too old, if that's what you mean."

"Then let's keep moving!"

The other rebels followed carefully along the riverbank in search of their lost friend, though so far they had no such luck. The forest was far too dense for Suezo to spot her from an aerial view, so their only hope was through Tiger's keen sense of smell. With no idea how far down stream Holly had actually been swept away, the rebels were having a hard time following the girl's nearly nonexistent trail. Every so often Tiger would get a whiff of the brunette's scent from one of the outstretched rocks she had tried to grasp onto in her journey down the river, but the rough water had washed away most of the trail. So for now, the rebels continued to travel aimlessly down the river.

"She couldn't have gone too far, right?" Genki asked with concern.

"A lot depends. The river is a lot more powerful than it looks, so she could have been swept downriver quite a distance." Hare replied with a nod of his head, though by Genki's disheartened look that wasn't the answer he had been hoping for. "Oh… um… how's your leg?"

"This? Ah, it feels fine. I've had worse." The young boy replied with a shrug as he looked down at his bandaged leg. The bandage was doing its job, but it hadn't been wrapped nearly as neatly or nicely as Holly would have done.

"You guys, I'm picking up her scent a lot stronger! Come on!" Tiger announced as he ran forward with the other rebels hot on his heels. The wolf monster stopped his search as he looked around the area before sniffing the ground.

"Was she here, chi?" Mocchi asked with hope.

"Definitely. I can smell her scent all around this area. The older scent is coming from the branch near the water's edge. She must have grabbed onto it to escape from the river." Tiger stated as he sniffed the area before going to the side of the canyon wall. The wall was steep and rocky, though from the amount of loose rocks on the ground someone had climbed it.

"What is it, Tiger?" Suezo asked with confusion.

"I smell her scent on the side of the canyon. She must have scaled this whole wall."

"Seriously? But, she _hates _heights!"

"…that's not all. _Look_."

The other rebels looked at one another with puzzlement before looking down at what Tiger was staring at. Drops of dried blood littered the area on the ground along with a large imprint of where something had landed heavily. When the group looked up, even more dried blood caked the side of the canyon wall and suddenly the rebels felt a chill creep up their spines.

"Holly's scent isn't the only one here. She must have been attacked by something else because it's not Captain Zuum's scent and she scaled the canyon wall to escape." Tiger said with a low growl as the fur on his neck rose.

"We need to hurry and find her then! Let's go already!" Genki shouted, but Hare's hand on his arm stopped him in his tracks.

"Genki, this means Holly isn't following the river anymore and she could be anywhere. We need a strategy." The rabbit monster spoke quietly, though the young boy didn't seem to care about his words. Instead, Genki clenched his fists and looked at Hare with determination and stuborness.

"With Tiger's sense of smell, we don't need a strategy! Let's just scale the cliff and get moving so we can find Holly! She's been hurt!" Genki exclaimed with worry while the monsters nodded their heads in agreement. The more time they spent planning things out, the more time Holly would be on her own.

"I agree with Genki! Let's move out!" Suezo agreed for once while Golem prepared to assist in helping the rebels up the side of the cliff.

'_Don't worry, Holly. We're coming for you… Just stay strong…'_ Genki thought to himself as he caught a glimpse of the dried blood on the canyon wall and a pit in his stomach formed from the sight. Part of him felt deep down had he been more careful in the fight, Holly wouldn't have had to push Captain Zuum to protect him and she'd still be there with them. _'I won't let you die because of me…'_

* * *

><p>Another short chapter done. I'm still aiming for this to be a short story with short chapters so I hope I keep my word this time. Holly has shown that she can defend herself (her versus End Bringer was classic) and she won't be able to run forever. I'm still practicing battle scenes, so they're not very good. Thanks for reading and reviewing!<p>

RockyRoadSmith: Signing off! :3


	4. Chapter 4: Rebound

I finally moved into my new apartment, though I don't have electricity or internet yet. I've been sleeping there in a sleeping bag. XD I want to finish this story before July starts, so I better get a move on! *Eats a few circus peanuts* Alright, I'm ready to go! X3 Thanks for reading!

Note: This takes place after the episode "Tiger Meets His Match" in Season 2.

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Monster Rancher or the characters. I'm just a huge fan. Tecmo owns everything. I just own the plot.

**On Death's Wings**

**Chapter 4. Rebound**

Holly sighed softly with a pained look with every fragile step she took through the wooded area. Pretending the gash on her leg didn't exist wasn't working and every time pressure was put on her leg the wound would reopen and allow fresh blood to seep out. Even so, there was no time to stop and rest for even a slight moment. The wielder of the Magic Stone felt her lungs trying desperately to keep up with her fast pace, though the result was more pain throbbing through her chest as if she had been shot with a poison tipped arrow. Paranoia echoed in Holly's mind as every noise around her made her heart leap even if it was nothing but a mere bird or squirrel, though the possibility next time it would be Genocider kept her nerves on alert.

'_What does Genocider want? Normally Baddies try and interrogate us to find the rest of the group, but this one seems only interested in killing me. Does it have something to do with my relation to Moo? Maybe Durahan didn't send him and my father did instead. But… why? Oh, Phoenix. I need to stop thinking like this before it gets to me.' _Holly thought bitterly to herself as she trudged through the dense forest with haste. _'It doesn't matter who sent him. All that matters is that he's trying to kill me and that I need to keep going.'_

The young girl's thoughts were broken when she found the courage to glance behind her, only to see no sign of the warrior that had been hunting her. Relief was one of many feelings that found its way into her mind, though pain rushed through her when she took a step forward and her injured leg gave out from fatigue. Holly hissed in pain as her side collided with the cold solid ground and she subconsciously grasped her throbbing leg tightly. With a low moan, the brunette cautiously dragged herself behind a large tree before leaning up against its cool bark and letting her lungs rest for the time. Her leg felt almost numb as Holly put pressure on the wound and after several minutes, she could feel her leg begin to function again. With a low growl, Holly forced herself to stand back up to see if her leg would support her weight, though luckily for her it seemed stable enough.

'_How are my friends going to find me if I keep running away? If I try and get back to the river Genocider will probably find me, though. I wish Hare was here to make a plan for this situation.'_ Holly thought to herself with a frown as she thought about the rabbit monster who had offended her earlier that day, though she no longer cared about what he had said. All she cared about was reuniting with her friends and continuing their quest to find the Phoenix. That wouldn't happen if she had her head hacked off by Genocider, though. With a look of determination, Holly dug through her purse before pulling out a white scarf. Although she didn't really want to do it, the brunette pushed back her resistance as she used her dagger to rip off a small piece of the cloth before she jammed it between two pieces of bark on the tree.

'_I hope Tiger will find this. If I make a trail, my friends will find me… I hope.' _The wielder of the Magic Stone thought as she shoved the rest of the scarf back into her purse before beginning to set off once again. The world around her seemed to freeze, though as a buzzing noise echoed throughout the forest and the young girl felt herself instinctively duck to the ground just in time as a giant black sword flew through the air and impaled into the tree Holly had just been leaning against.

"Ooooh! So close!" Genocider mused as he emerged from the foliage that had hidden his body while Holly felt her stomach do a flip at the warrior's sudden appearance. As the Durahan hybrid went to pull his sword from the tree, Holly took off in the opposite direction with every ounce of strength in her body. As Genocider tore his sword from the tree, he laughed maliciously before taking off after the wounded girl; leaving a white piece of cloth to float gently down to the ground and land without a sound.

'_How does he keep finding me?'_ Holly thought to herself as she limped as quickly as she could while every now and then glancing back behind her in hopes that the warrior was long gone. Instead, Genocider was still in the distance with his sword held proudly in one hand while his tattered cape blew softly with every step he took.

"AURA SLASH!" Genocider shouted as his sword glowed a purplish color before a powerful electric-like attack shot out toward his fleeing prey. The attack just missed its target as it smashed into a large maple tree; causing the bark to explode and splinters of wood to litter the ground. Holly came to a fast halt as she was blown backwards by the force of the attack and she landed painfully on her back with a thud. A small moan escaped her lips as she shook off the dazed feeling that had emerged in her mind, though she looked up to see Genocider now looming over her fallen form with his blade brought high up into the air. With a shriek, Holly rolled to the side just in time as the Durahan hybrid brought his sword down and it crashed into the ground with a loud bang. Dirt shot up from the high impact and Holly took the chance to crawl away before weakly getting to her feet and fleeing further into the woods. Briars and thorns tore into her clothes and flesh, but the brunette didn't notice at all as she ran blindly with no intentions of stopping.

Genocider slung his sword over his shoulder as he looked around the battered area that he had just caused. His hollow eye sockets followed the young girl disappearing in the distance and he felt himself chuckle under his breath. "You think you can escape, witch? When you're dealing with me; there is _no_ escaping, my dear…"

* * *

><p>Holly remembered a long time ago, when she still lived in her hometown of Toriyama, that there once was a giant patch of briar bushes. The vine-like plants were covered in tiny thorns, making it difficult to maintain. One day the village elder had come to the choice to get rid of the briar bushes and to put something useful it their place like a barn or new well. Holly had been against the whole idea, though, and had begged the village elder to reconsider. She argued that the plants were there for a reason and just because they had thorns, it didn't make them any less important than other plants. The village elder gave in to her plea and agreed to let the briar plants continue growing as normal and Holly couldn't have been more happy. In the present, though, Holly would have told the village elder to plow the thorny plants away as quickly as possible.<p>

Holly gritted her teeth as she limped forward while pulling thorns out of the tender skin of her arms. A scowl formed on her face as she looked down at her scraped arms and she could only imagine how the rebels would react when they saw her in such poor condition. Especially Suezo. _'He'll probably have a heart attack when he sees me. Maybe if I'm lucky I'll find a town before my friends so I can get patched up. I don't want them to worry about me.'_

A sigh escaped the young girl's lips as she made note of her rugged appearance while she continued limping through the woods. _'Tiger's sense of smell is great so he must have found my scent somewhere by now, right? Or… maybe he couldn't because I was in the river. What if they've given up on searching for me…? Holly, don't think like that. They wouldn't give up on me; especially Suezo and Genki. They won't give up.' _She thought with a small smile on her face, though her eyes widened when she looked down on the ground to see droplets of fresh blood falling gently on the ground below from her leg. Realization hit her like a ton of bricks as she turned around slowly to see small droplets of blood where she had just been walking.

'_Oh, Phoenix… That's how Genocider's been finding me! I've been leaving a blood trail for him to follow this whole time! How could I have been so naïve?' _Holly mentally scolded herself for not noticing it before, though her discovery came too late as a giant black sword came flying out from behind a tree as if it was a javelin or spear. The blade of the sword tore into Holly's side like a bear's claw and the only sound that Holly could make was a high pitched yelp before she fell onto the ground while the sword imbedded itself into a nearby tree.

"Damn, I've been frozen for too long. My aim's a little off, though I guess it did the trick." Genocider chuckled as he marched out of the cover of the trees with an air of arrogance around him. Holly wheezed from panic as she touched her side before bringing her shaky hands up to see blood coating the tips of her fingers and her eyes widened in horror while her entire body tensed up.

'_Oh, Phoenix! I've… I've been stabbed! I… I'm bleeding! Oh, Phoenix!'_ Holly's mind filled with panic and shock as she tried to come to the realization of what had happened, though her mind couldn't seem to grasp it.

"A little more to the right and you'd be cut open so clean that I would have been able to see your lungs. Such a pity…" Genocider cooed as he attempted to pull his sword out from the tree, though it had imbedded itself quite deeply. The warrior growled as he tugged impatiently on the hilt, but the blade still remained impaled in the hard bark. As Genocider continued to try and release his beloved sword, Holly weakly sat up even if the movement made her nauseous.

'_I've really been stabbed… I'm bleeding… I… I'm bleeding…! Oh, Phoenix… please, I… I don't want to die…!' _The wielder of the Magic Stone thought frantically as the shock of the attack still bubbled in her mind and it took every ounce of her willpower to not faint right then and there. Taking in a few deep breaths, Holly slowly allowed her body to relax slightly from the initial attack and to stop shaking, for there was still a Baddie a few feet away from her who planned on ending her life.

'…_I can't do this… I'm not like the others who can fight and defeat Baddies. I'm just… me.'_ Holly thought weakly to herself as she looked down at the gory mass of cloth on her side that was slightly covering the gash she had received. A wave of dizziness washed over the young girl, but she kept it at bay as the pain in her body seemed to go numb from shock and her eyes stayed glued to the warrior trying to retrieve his weapon in an attempt to ignore the wound she had received. _'He seems desperate for that sword… Why hasn't he just strangled me to death already? Maybe he depends on that sword too much. What should I do? I can't just stay here like this or I'll die for sure. If I run I'll be in the same situation as before… That's it; I need to keep him from getting that sword back! Last time he seemed in a lot pain when I hit his helmet with that rock… Get up, Holly, before it's too late!'_

Genocider grunted as he gave his sword a strong pull and he could feel the blade loosen and come nearly out of the tree. A chuckle of success emitted from his helmet at his step of progress, but his head reeled back when a horrible echoing sound tore into his helmet like nails on a chalk board. Genocider let out a cry of anguish as his head throbbed before he turned just in time to get a glittering dagger sheath in the face. The warrior took a step back as the banging sound echoed throughout his helmet just as it had done last time, only this time it was far worse. With the Durahan hybrid preoccupied with holding his pain filled head, Holly hooked her dagger back to her hip before biting back the pain in her body and pulling the demonic sword from the tree. The sword was far too heavy for the young girl to carry, so she quickly began to limp away while dragging the weapon behind her. Holly's entire body ached as she dragged the hefty sword behind her, though suddenly her spirits began to drop. It was true that Genocider's strength seemed to come from the sword, but now what?

'_I can't even pick this thing up and he'll catch up to me in no time if I keep it with me.'_ Holly thought to herself with a frown and it took everything in her power to keep dragging the heavy weapon since her side felt like she was being bitten by thousands of fire ants, though she tried not to imagine what her torn side looked like or else she'd probably panic. The thought of just leaving the sword behind crossed her mind, but suddenly her eyes lit up as a memory of the Color Pandora's traps entered her mind and a smile fell upon her lips. _'I may not be able to keep the sword with me, but maybe I can use it after all…'_

* * *

><p>Anger.<p>

Annoyance.

Humiliation.

Desperation.

Emotions ran wild in Genocider's head as he slowly recovered from the echoing torture he had been experiencing; only to see his wondrous sword was gone. The sword had killed thousands of monsters and humans alike by his hands, and Genocider never killed a single prey without it. A true warrior kills only with their most trusty weapon, after all. A growl of irritation escaped from his hollow helmet, but he felt his feelings turn to malice at the sight of a blood trail along with a trail from something being dragged.

'_How long have I been distracted for? Ah, it doesn't matter. That damn witch can't even lift my sword, so I guess I don't need to worry about her using it. Once again she's given me a nice little trail to follow.'_ Genocider thought with a laugh as he bolted through the forest while following the trail that would lead to his prey and beloved sword. The forest was filled with an eerie silence, though Genocider was too focused on following the blood trail and getting his sword back to even notice. Cursing under his breath for letting such a wounded human get a hold of his sword, the warrior continued to march forward with a one track mind.

'_She must be using some kind of spell to keep herself moving, that damn witch! Why hasn't she healed herself? Maybe she's taunting me by letting me think I'm losing to a wounded woman. I won't let her get that satisfaction…'_ Genocider thought to himself with a growl, though his thoughts were broken when his foot collided with a thin vine that was hidden by some leaves and it snapped when he hit it. "What the hell…?"

His question was answered when the vine reeled into the treetops before another vine tore out from the hidden brush of the trees; revealing that it had his sword tied to it. The sword flew from its resting spot in the tree branches with such force that the blade impaled into Genocider's side with a sickening crunch. The warrior let out a pain laced yell as he went to fall backwards, but he found himself dangling in the air like a worm on a fishing hook. With hiss of agony, Genocider weakly grabbed onto the vine that the sword was tied to before struggling to snap it. With one last tug the vine broke, causing the warrior to land on the ground with a thump with the sword still embedded in his side.

"T-that… w-wench…!" Genocider wheezed as he lay on the ground while breathing heavily and gasping for air. With a deep breath of air, the Durahan hybrid hesitantly grasped onto the hilt of the sword before ripping it out from his body with one clean movement. A gasp of pain echoed through his skull shaped helmet and he looked down steadily to see a large hole in the side of his once polished armor. Genocider grunted with discomfort as he tried to move carefully, and the bitter irony of his own sword finding itself embedded into him was clear as day. For the first time that day, the thrill of the hunt didn't feel as exciting.

In the distance, Holly flinched as Genocider's yell of agony pierced her ears before falling silent, though she didn't stop or even glance behind her. Part of her wasn't sure what she wanted to happen with the trap she had set up. She knew it had worked, though she wasn't sure what the end result was. Whether or not Genocider was dead was something that weighed heavy on the young girl's mind, but she pushed those thoughts back as she kept a strong front on her face and a blood covered hand over her wounded side. As of now, her only focus was reuniting with her friends. As the brunette limped further into the forest in silence, she dropped another piece of white cloth for the others to find, though she doubted it was necessary with the blood trail that was still lingering as a reminder of how vulnerable she really was.

* * *

><p>"Keep looking! We don't have time for breaks!"<p>

"I am looking! Sheesh!"

"Well, you're not looking hard enough!"

"Shut up! I'm trying to concentrate!"

The other anti-Moo rebels found themselves following the blood trail of their companion, though the thought of it wasn't very comforting. It was true; now it would be so much easier to find their lost friend. On the downside, the blood was there for a reason, which meant she was injured. Even so, the group kept on high alert as they skimmed all areas surrounding the blood trail just in case something came up.

"Look here." Tiger stated as he motioned toward a small piece of white cloth on the ground. "Holly's scent is on this cloth."

"Really? It must be from her scarf then! She left this here for us to follow! Let's keep moving!" Genki announced as he took off along the patch of the blood trail without waiting for an answer from the others. His mind was so focused on find Holly that he didn't even notice the throbbing of his leg or the strain of his lungs.

"Genki! Gah, that kid is so damn energetic." Suezo mumbled as he followed on after the human boy with the other monsters in tow.

"We can't really blame him this time, though." Tiger noted quietly.

"HEY GUYS! COME HERE!" Genki's shout echoed throughout the area, and the other rebels face faulted from surprise.

"Keep it down, kid! Do you want to wake up every Baddie in the forest?" Hare scoffed as he ran with the others to Genki's side. The rebels fell into silence, though, as they looked at an area where the ground was scuffed and a little further away a tree looked like it have been struck with lightening. Bark and splinters of wood covered the ground and what was left of the tree was burnt and smelt of ash. The trail of blood they had been following went straight through the area and continued into the forest further on.

"Is… is the monster _hunting_ her?" Genki asked in shock.

"I think so. I can smell the same strange scent from the riverbank. I thought maybe she had gotten away from the monster, but I guess it really is after her. We need to find her_ now_." Tiger growled as he took off in the direction of the blood trail with the other rebels not far behind.

'_What kind of monster is this…? It doesn't matter. We're coming to find you, Holly, so just hang in there.'_ Genki thought to himself as the depth of the forest seemed to become even more intimidating and threatening, though no mere trees would stop him from finding the young girl.

* * *

><p>Man, I'm really in the mood for some frozen lemonade. If I wasn't so broke I'd go get one. XD Anyways! Since I was little I always use to joke that if Lilim was mad at Durahan that she'd hit him in the head because it would echo and would hurt like hell. Since Durahans are just hollow suits of armor, getting hit in the head would probably be agonizing so I used that as Genocider's weakness. X3 And the trap Holly set up is actually very easy to do and it only takes a few minutes. Just tie the sword to the end of the vine, use the tree to hoist the sword up, and then have it lined on the ground so if someone hits it the trap is triggered. I've done it before with a tree branch, though I wouldn't do a sword since I don't want to kill anyone. XD Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! You guys are so awesome! ^_^<p>

RockyRoadSmith: Signing off! :3


	5. Chapter 5: To Stay Alive

If any of you guys ever come to the library I work at, I do request that you shower first. Seriously, this woman came in today and she reeked of dog urine. XD Sorry, that was random. Anyways! This story is just about over, finally. Thanks so much for reading! ^_^

Note: This takes place after the episode "Tiger Meets His Match" in Season 2.

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Monster Rancher or the characters. I'm just a huge fan. Tecmo owns everything. I just own the plot.

**On Death's Wings**

**Chapter 5. To Stay Alive**

Small rays of sun light shone through the thick canopy of the treetops, but they provided no warmth or comfort to the injured young girl who limped idly through the mass of thick brush. With a hand placed over her throbbing side, Holly felt her legs losing their strength and her side was still producing warm blood that didn't seem to be stopping. Even in her battered shape, though, the longing to live kept the brunette moving forward without wavering. She had to admit that she was amazed at herself for even lasting as long as she had and she prayed to the Phoenix that her luck would continue. Still, her body was slowing down and no plans of escaping death were entering her mind. If she met up with Genocider again, the young girl would have no tricks up her sleeves to use.

'_If Genocider is still alive and after me, I don't know what I'll do. I guess… I'll just have to go with my instinct like Genki does.' _Holly thought to herself as she tore another piece of her white scarf off before tossing it on the ground for her friends to follow. A pain laced sigh exited Holly's throat as she clutched her side again to try and make the bleeding less profuse, though she wasn't even sure if it was helping.

'_I need to get help fast before I lose any more blood. I can't keep going on like this…'_ The brunette thought while she continued to limp at a steady pace. _'I can't believe I'm even standing right now. I guess humans can be just as resilient as monsters are.'_

Holly kept her vision away from her injuries as she made sure her dagger, purse, and especially the Magic Stone were still in place after all the struggles she had been through that day before she smiled at knowing the pendant was safe. Thoughts of Genocider taking the Magic Stone from her dead corpse crossed her mind for a second, but she shook the morbid image off and tried her best to stay positive. The young girl could almost picture her friends finding her and each of them hugging her lovingly, but the image seemed to drift away and the only image to greet her was that of her gory side.

'_I can't think about that. All I need to do is keep walking and my friends will find me, I just know it! I still have to find the Phoenix, so I can't give up now.' _Holly thought to herself as she put up a brave front and continued to limp as fast as she could. Every snap of a twig or crunch of a leaf caused the girl to jump slightly, though, and her spirit was falling even further as the sun was becoming blocked out by the trees.

'_Once it gets dark I'll never find my way out of here. I need to hurry!'_ The wielder of the Magic Stone began to walk faster, but she could feel her injured leg straining more so she slowed her pace down again. _'If my leg gives out for good, I'll be a sitting duck for any Baddie. I just need to stay calm and keep a steady pace.'_

Her thoughts were easier said than done, though, and the young girl's confidence was losing its strength with every passing minute. Holly winced as her leg began to throb even worse from the long day, but she felt her attention get pulled to behind her as a flock of birds quickly dispersed from their slumbers. As she went to turn back around, her eyes widened when a low pitch sound of eerie ragged breathing filled her ears and she slowly turned around to see Genocider strenuously walking a distance away with a gaping hole in his side and his sword slung awkwardly over his shoulder. Although her trap hadn't killed the hunter, it had certainly done some damage.

"Y-you… damn w-witch…" Genocider mumbled weakly as the shock of his wound was still evident, but he continued forward to catch his prey. "No one makes a fool out of me and gets away with it! You'll pay for what you've done to me!"

Holly's eyes were more focused on the massive hole in the warrior's side than to anything else at the moment. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever think she would ever wound anyone so badly, and even though he was an enemy she couldn't help but feel a little guilty for causing such pain to someone. Even so, Holly also couldn't believe her trap had actually worked so well. Part of her mentally noted to thank Color Pandora someday for teaching her such a random, but useful life skill. Although he was injured greatly, Genocider showed no signs of ending the hunt and the wielder of the Magic Stone felt the color in her face drain when the warrior took another step forward and suddenly Holly felt her mind scream for her to run away. With a glance toward the Durahan hybrid ready to kill her, Holly went with her instinct and took off as fast as her legs would go.

"GET BACK HERE, WITCH!" Genocider shouted as he winced from his painful wound, but he shook off the pain and wobbled after his prey. Even in his battered shape, he was still only focused on catching his prey if it was the last thing he did.

The crunching of moist twigs and fallen leaves filled the once peaceful ecosystem as a lone figure limped strenuously with haste while they breathed heavily; as if stopping for even a brief moment would cost them dearly. Almost tripping on a tangled tree root, the young girl caught herself first before continuing on without looking down on what she had almost tripped on. Breathing was an agonizing task that burned with every intake of air, but the girl ignored the pain as she clutched her side tightly and continued limping forward with no intention of stopping. There was no way to go except forward; otherwise the pain she felt now would be nothing in comparison to what lied ahead.

'_Just keep going! Run! Don't look back; just keep running!'_

The trees that covered the entire area seemed to go on forever, but even with the tree cover Holly couldn't hide. The blood trail that had been left behind her would be a sure give away, and so the only thing to do now was to run as fast and as far as possible. Humans aren't as equipped for such brutality, though, and the girl could feel her energy draining with every weak step she took.

'_Run for it! Don't stop now or he'll catch up! Run! Oh, Phoenix… Why is this happening?'_

Mud caked onto the boots the wielder of the Magic Stone wore while dirt patched onto her clothing and skin, but appearances weren't noted as she ran from a beast that hunted her like an animal. Tender scrapes and bruises shown on the girl's arms and legs like a quilt design, but they weren't nearly as painful as the wound the brunette was gripping tightly on her side or the gash on her feeble leg. To collapse now would be a death sentence, though.

'_Why is this happening now, when our journey is so close to being over? Is this the end? Am I going to… die? No, I can't. Not until the Phoenix is revived and that can't be done without the Magic Stone. Please, Phoenix, let my friends find me!'_

The young girl gritted her teeth as a sheering pain shot through her body and down her leg, but she stayed strong and continued forward. The sickening sensation of warm blood covering her hands was of no comfort, and the thick sticky substance seemed to dribble out of her wounds like water from a creek. The Magic Stone hung loosely around Holly's neck, though she would always shove it back under her shirt with her dirtied hand to ensure it didn't fly off and land in the wrong hands. At the sight of seeing light in the distance, the girl could feel her heart leap at the chance of the forest ending and leading to a town. When Holly emerged from the mess of trees, though, her heart sank to see it only lead to more woods. With a frustrated growl, the young girl went to run forward, but she let out a pain laced yelp as her leg finally gave out and her body toppled over on the cold ground. A small whimper escaped Holly's throat, but her eyes widened when a large armor clad figure loomed over her body with a large sword held tightly in its hand.

"W-why are you doing this?" Holly asked hoarsely as she gripped her bleeding side.

"Orders are orders, _dear_." The warrior hissed as he lifted the sword up in the air before swinging it down with incredible speed and skill. All that followed the brutal attack was a sickening crunch, a spray of blood, and a pain filled scream…

* * *

><p>The blood trail the other rebels were following seemed to go on forever and every step they took only made them feel like they were going further away from their goal. Helplessness wasn't even a word that could fully define their feelings as they trudged through the forest with only one thing in mind: find Holly. No longer was their goal to find Mystery Disks, defeat Moo, or to even find the legendary Phoenix. All the group cared about was finding the young girl of the group before whatever was hunting her did. Every minute that passed was torturous, but they were searching as fast as they could.<p>

"Holly's scent is still strong, so it couldn't be more than a couple hours since she was here." Tiger spoke up as he sniffed the ground while the other rebels followed closely behind the wolf monster.

"What about the other scent?" Hare asked with a frown.

"…it's strong, too, so whatever has been chasing Holly must be following very closely."

"Let's not think about it then and-"

"AAAARRRRGGGG!"

A loud, echoing scream tore through the silence of the forest; causing all the rebels to jump in surprise. Birds flew from their safe havens while small animals scurried away in sheer terror at the ear shattering sound that chilled every living being's souls to the bone. When the sound died down, the rebels looked at one another with looks of uneasiness as they glanced around the area with alertness.

"What the hell was _that_?" Suezo mumbled.

"I dunno, but it was coming in the direction that Holly's blood trail is leading! Come on!" Genki replied quickly as he took off into the woods with fear for the young girl plastered on his mind, and suddenly he felt all other concerns in the world disappear as he only focus was getting to Holly along with the other rebels.

* * *

><p>Holly felt her body tremble as she kept her eyes tightly shut and her body ached from pain and fatigue, but the adrenaline she felt made the pain lessen. The young girl was never one to rely on instinct or inner power, but for once she had let herself go and had reacted without her wisdom and sense to guide her. Holly winced as she felt cold metal in her side once again and she slowly opened her eyes to see her own precious blood splattered on the ground below. A large black sword was embedded in her already wounded side, though she felt completely numb from shock. She wasn't sure what had entirely happened after she had fallen, though she remembered closing her eyes and leaping forward instead of trying to crawl away as her normal reaction would have been. She remembered an awfully loud noise ringing in her ears after pain had shot through her body and her hands had moved on their own, but she felt her eyes widen when she looked up to see her hands grasped tightly around the hilt of her dagger while the blade was embedded into Genocider's neck. A small gasp of shock exited the young girl's mouth and she panicked while pulling the weapon out; causing the warrior to slump to his knees before falling backwards to lie on his back. The sword slid out of Holly's bloody side with a low thump, though the young girl didn't even seem to notice as the shock of her deed still clouded her vision. With a small gulp, Holly shakily peered over at Genocider's fallen form while still clutching her dagger tightly in her hands.<p>

"…G-Genocider…?" Holly whispered hoarsely as the fear of her killing someone flooded into her mind, but she felt her muscles relax when she watched the warrior's head tilt over to glare at her. His breathing was shallow from the wound in his neck, though he surprisingly didn't die from it, though his body felt paralyzed from the shock of the blow. All the once proud warrior could do was lie pathetically on his back while staring up at the wounded girl that had beaten him.

"…well?" Genocider spoke with a raspy tone.

"…well, what?" Holly asked in confusion as she kept her blade ready just in case.

"You won, witch, so… kill me already." The warrior spoke before wheezing weakly from the injury to his neck.

"…no, I won't kill you."

"_What_? Why not? After all I've done to you…?"

"I'm _not_ like you, Genocider."

Genocider felt himself mentally wince at the young girl's words as he coughed raggedly from the wound he had received, though the pain wasn't nearly as bad as that to his ego and pride. "Can I ask… something of you, witch?"

"First, can I ask you something?" Holly asked quietly, and the warrior nodded his head slowly. "What makes you think I'm a witch? And why were you hunting me like you did?"

"I was informed… that you had placed a spell on someone and I was sent to kill you in order to break the spell." Genocider responded with a low sigh and a raspy cough. "That's what I wanted to ask you… can you break your spell?"

"I can't undo spells because I don't know any. I'm not a witch."

"…you're not…?"

"No. I'm just a normal human girl. Whoever told you I was a witch deceived you."

Genocider felt his entire body tense up as thoughts of his mission flooded into his memory and suddenly he found himself looking back to the person who had sent him on the mission in the first place_. '…Lilim? Would she really betray me like that? But… why?' _The warrior thought to himself in confusion, though he felt his gaze shift as he noticed the young girl limping away from him. "_Hey_! Where are you going? You're supposed to kill me!"

"No, Genocider. Like I said; I'm not like you or any Baddie. I'm going to find my friends and you should take this chance to look over your life. You've been given a chance to live, Genocider. If I were you, I wouldn't waste it." Holly spoke softly before limping away weakly and for the first time that day, Genocider didn't go after her. Instead, the warrior lay on the cold ground for what felt like hours before weakly rising to his feet and beginning to backtrack in hopes of finding answers.

* * *

><p>The trees of the forest didn't feel as tall or dark anymore as Holly looked back to see no Genocider behind her. All that was there to greet her vision were bushes and ferns, and the young girl took it as a good thing. The brunette's leg was losing its power again, though, and her vision was beginning to get blurry and cloudy. Her hand stayed tightly around her battered side, but things didn't seem to be getting any better. With a low moan, Holly's body swayed slightly before she collapsed on the cold ground from energy depletion and blood loss. Her breathing slowed down considerable while her body began to feel colder and number. Being but a mere human, her body could take the abuse no longer.<p>

'_I… I just want to see my friends…'_ Holly thought weakly to herself, but she didn't even have the energy to try dragging herself. Instead, all she could do was stare numbly up at the treetops that had once seemed like a maze. With a shaky hand, the young girl slowly took out the Magic Stone from within her shirt before a sad smile fell upon her lips. _'I'm sorry I couldn't find the Phoenix… I really am…'_

"HOLLY!"

The sound of her name sounded like music to the young girl's ears, but part of her doubted it was even real. When the sound echoed throughout the walls of the forest again, though, Holly couldn't help but feel a lump rise in her throat and for her heart to skip a beat. She knew that voice. She knew that voice better than anyone and with all the strength she could muster, Holly opened her mouth and shouted as loudly as she could.

"GENKI!"

"HOLLY!"

The young girl could feel a weak smile spread across her face as she could hear the crunching of leaves from someone approaching her. For a brief moment, fear that Genocider had come back for her crossed her mind, but she almost cried from joy when a young boy with messy brown hair emerged from the foliage with a look of determination, though his expression turned to one of horror when his eyes fell on the wielder of the Magic Stone. Almost as fast as a cheetah, Genki bolted to Holly's side before carefully lifting her head up and letting her lie gently on his lap while he examined his battered friend.

"Holly… what happened to you…?" Genki asked softly as concern and fear were still evident on his face. Before Holly could respond, her weary eyes widened in shock as a giant being rose up behind Genki while it looked down at the duo with a concerned expression. While Genki continued to try coaxing the young girl into talking, Holly paid no attention to the boy as her vision stayed focused on the new arrival.

"…Phoenix?" Holly whispered as she looked up at the giant bird that loomed over the two young humans. The monster's feathers were shimmering beautifully while its eyes shone with power and courage. It was just as wonderful as she had imagined it would be.

"Huh? Holly, what are you talking about?" Genki asked in confusion.

"You… you did it! You found the Phoenix! I just knew it…" The wielder of the Magic Stone exclaimed as she looked up in wonder and excitement, though suddenly her head began to feel lighter and her eyelids to feel heavier.

"Holly…? Holly! Stay with me!" Genki shouted in horror, but Holly didn't seem to hear him.

"You did it… you found the Phoenix… you found it…" Holly whispered hoarsely before the young girl fell silent, and her eyes closed slowly with only the steady sound of her breathing to signify that she was still alive. Whether it was because of the hunt being over or because she felt safe in Genki's arms, for the first time that day the young girl closed her eyes without fearing for her life.

* * *

><p>Okay, so things finally tied into the beginning of the story! Gah, sorry about the ending "fight" with Genocider. It really wasn't a fight at all and things need to wrap up fast. I just need to get this thing over with. Oh, and it was Genocider who screamed, not Holly. Just to clarify that. XD Only <strong>one chapter<strong> to go! Woot woot! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! ^o^

RockyRoadSmith: Signing off! :3


	6. Chapter 6: Loose Ends

Finally, the last chapter! Sorry this story was kind of rushed, but I didn't want it to drag on too long since how long could I really have the hunt last? Anyways! Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews and I hope you enjoy the last chapter!

Note: This takes place after the episode "Tiger Meets His Match" in Season 2.

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Monster Rancher or the characters. I'm just a huge fan. Tecmo owns everything. I just own the plot.

**On Death's Wings**

**Chapter 6. Loose Ends**

The forest was filled with an awkward silence, but the peace ended when a tree was smashed in half before it crashed into the ground with a loud thump. Genocider gripped his sword tightly as he weakly wobbled through the forest with anger and confusion clouding his mind. His side was in agony while his neck felt as if acid had been poured down his throat. Neither wound was what caused his fit of anger, though. Thoughts about how the girl he hunted spared his life and how she revealed herself to be no witch at all caused inner confusion and conflict within the warrior. Now, he demanded answers.

'_That girl should have killed me, but she didn't. Was it out of pity or something else? And she really wasn't a witch… Why would Lilim send me out to kill her then? Which female is lying? And… why did I believe that young girl? Something about her was different than most humans. I can't explain it… I need to know the truth.'_ Genocider thought to himself as he cut another tree down with his sword, though this one fell across the steep canyon he had originally met Holly at. With a glance down at the raging river, the warrior carefully crossed the tree like a bridge before cutting it down so he couldn't be followed. His side ached heavily, but the Durahan hybrid shook it off and continued marching toward the direction where he had come from earlier that day.

'_I don't understand… Why did that girl spare my life? I just can't understand it. After all I did to her, she let me life. With the wounds I inflicted upon her she's bound to die from them, yet she still let me go. Why…?'_ Genocider thought with a frown as he felt his sword getting heavier and his legs getting weaker. _'Just a little further. Keep going…!'_

After a little while longer of hobbling through the forest, Genocider felt his heart leap as he caught view of General Durahan's Iron Bird. What once was a welcoming sight was now rather intimidating and caused a lump to rise in Genocider's throat. With a deep intake of air, the warrior decided to move forward and to stand in front of the flying machine before looking up at the giant machine. He could walk away now, but his pride demanded answers even though his gut told him to take the young girl's advice of making something of his life. His pride had the final ruling, though.

"_LILIM!_"

Genocider's shout echoed throughout the area, though the warrior winced as it strained his neck to do so. Sounds of clanking could be heard from within the metallic structure and Genocider subconsciously held his sword a little tighter. Within minutes, a small window of the Iron Bird opened up and Lilim stuck her head out before grinning widely and waving to the warrior as if she was on a parade float.

"Oh, Genocider! You're back! How did it go, dear? Did you kill the witch?" Lilim asked with excitement as her eyes stayed glued to the armor clad figure down below, though her eyes narrowed at seeing the gaping hole in his side. "Oh, my! You're injured! Did she hurt you with a spell?"

"Actually, she hurt me with my own damn sword." Genocider mused softly as he looked down at his wounded side, though he quickly looked back up at the Pixie hybrid when she let out a loud sigh.

"That's most misfortunate. Anyways! Did you kill her?" Lilim asked again, though this time irritation was evident in her tone.

"…no, I didn't." Genocider replied with shame.

"Oh, that's a pity. Oh well. I've lost interest with her anyways."

"…she wasn't a witch, was she? And you were never cursed, were you?" Genocider spoke up suddenly, though he felt himself tense up when a small giggle escaped from Lilim's lips.

"You're a little slow with the catch up, but you have the gist of it."

"But why? Why would you hunt some human girl? And why would you lie to me?"

"Durahan showed interest in that girl, and I couldn't allow that. Plus she's one of the rebels, so killing her would work out in more ways than one. After a while, though, I realized that I have nothing to fear from that human girl because I'm far more attractive than her, anyways. I knew you wouldn't hunt that girl because of your honor, so I had to lie to you about her being a witch."

"…what do you intend to do now?"

"Genocider, there are some things in this world that you're better off not knowing." Lilim stated with a sly smile before she shrugged lightly and laughed. "Goodbye, sweet Genocider. Now no one will know the shame of you losing your first hunt. It's beneficial to both of our reputations, now isn't it?"

"W-WAIT! What are you talking about?" Genocider asked quickly, though Lilim only responded by closing the window tightly before the area fell silent. As Genocider went to run at the ship to demand entry, he could feel his heart race when the canons of the Iron Bird moved down to aim at him and for the second time that day he felt the chill of death run up his spine.

"FIRE!"

The sound to the cannons being shot off seemed to tear through the air like scissors on paper as birds burst from their hiding spots and other small animals bolted away to escape the horrid sound. Genocider's scream of agony couldn't even be heard over the explosion while the inhabitants in the Iron Bird had to cover their ears from the deafening sound. When the attack finished and the dust cleared, a battered Genocider lay on his back as his armor was crushed and his sword was in pieces. A small cough escaped the warrior's ragged lungs, and suddenly he heard a gentle voice in his head of the young girl he had tried killing only hours earlier.

_"No, Genocider. Like I said; I'm not like you or any Baddie. I'm going to find my friends and you should take this chance to look over your life. You've been given a chance to live, Genocider. If I were you, I wouldn't waste it."_

"You were right… I… I should have looked… over my life and… I shouldn't have… wasted it… If only… my pride hadn't… ruled me… Maybe I'll… be given another chance… someday…" Genocider whispered hoarsely before he let out one last ragged breath of air while his body glowed and shriveled into a Lost Disk.

"…is he dead?" The Hopper in the Iron Bird asked with a gulp as he was too nervous to look out the window himself.

"Yeah, he's a Lost Disk now." Lilim responded with a frown as her eyes stayed focused on the shriveled disk that lay motionless in front of the Iron Bird.

"Poor guy…" The Hopper whispered as he turned around and left the room so he wouldn't get more involved with the situation.

"…yeah, poor guy…" The Pixie hybrid whispered as she felt her heart sink slightly at the situation, but she quickly shook it off and marched away from the scene in order to keep her mind off it. _'Good bye, Genocider the Relentless Hunter…'_

For the rest of the day, Lilim wouldn't go near the window for every time she did; Genocider's Lost Disk was there to greet her. The vines around the disk were twisted and tangled just as the monster's soul had been, though treachery and pride had gotten the better of him in the end. Still, even a young human girl had touched a small piece of him somewhere in his hollow armor and the prey Genocider had once hunted turned out to be the only one who was honest to him.

* * *

><p>"…ay… liv… pleas…!"<p>

"…ill… be… kay…?"

"…olly…!"

Holly's head spun as she could only see darkness, but every so often a small splinter of light would fill her vision even if it disappeared just as quickly as it had come. The young girl couldn't seem to move at all and no matter how much she tried, no sound could come out of her mouth. The wielder of the Magic Stone could make out only bits and pieces of conversations going on around her, but nothing seemed to fit into place and her mind couldn't put the pieces together. Her body felt as though she was floating and she couldn't help but wonder if it what dying felt like.

"… tay… ith… me…!"

"…ease… on't… die…!"

The young girl wanted so badly to respond to the voices that echoed in her mind like a rock falling down a canyon and echoing off its rough sides, but her throat wouldn't allow even a simple 'hi' or 'hello' to exit her mouth. Suddenly, fear rose into her heart and she resisted the urge to cry. Why couldn't she reach out and talk to these people? Their voices sounded so familiar and soothing, but Holly couldn't put a name to them. Even though she could feel and hear people around her, she still felt completely alone.

'_Please…! I can hear you! Don't leave me!' _Holly's mind yelled frantically, but even she knew the outside world couldn't hear her voice. Her body had no intentions of moving any time soon and her throat was still in silence like a mute. Frustration coursed into the young girl's mind as the voices still rang in her ears, though she still couldn't understand them and her eyes wouldn't open so she could see their faces. Holly could feel the panic bubbling in her stomach, but suddenly a single gentle voice broke through the world of darkness she was in like a holy sword tearing through a demonic being.

"…Don't worry, Holly… I'm here…"

All at once the darkness seemed to fade away as Holly allowed the calming words to penetrate through her mask of fear and pain. The voice was one that the young girl always longed to hear and to feel its soothing effects on her weary body and mind even when she was in no danger or pain. The voice was one that could always calm her deepest fears and could make her feel as though nothing in the world could hurt her. With a low intake of air, Holly swallowed hard before opening her mouth in a desperate attempt to respond to the voice that she so desperately clung to.

"…Ge… Gen… ki…?" Holly whispered hoarsely, though the simple task caused her entire body to flinch in agony and for her to gasp weakly from the sudden pain. Her throat tried to constrict once again, but the young girl swallowed hard to force it to stay open. The pain was agonizing, though, and she could feel the color drain from her face and for her breaths to quicken in pace. Even so, the young girl allowed the pain to come rushing back just so she could return to the world she belonged in and so she could reach out to the voice that called for her. "…Gen… ki…?"

"Shh! Holly, its okay. I'm here and I won't leave you. Just rest or you'll hurt yourself more, okay?" Genki's voice echoed in the young girl's head, though it wasn't a bad thing. Unlike before, the sound put the girl at ease and made her feel safe. Even so, Holly didn't want to rest any longer. She wanted to open her eyes and look over to see her friends safe and sound. While gritting her teeth, the brunette weakly began to force her heavy eyes open, causing light to flood into her vision. The light burned her weary eyes and even with the voice telling her to relax, Holly still forced her eyes open with one last burst of strength. Although her vision was a little blurry and unfocused, a weak smile fell upon Holly's lips as she strained her eyes to see a very familiar boy wearing a white short sleeved shirt and a trademark orange baseball hat standing near her bed side with an expression on his face that varied from extreme worry and relief.

"Genki… your leg…" Holly mumbled tiredly as her first concern was still Genki's wound he had received earlier. Genki blinked in surprise at the young girl's focus point, and he couldn't help but be amazed by her determination.

"Holly, you almost died, but you're worried about me?" Genki asked in surprise and when the wielder of the Magic Stone nodded her head, he could feel his heart skip a beat. "I'm fine, really. I got patched up good enough."

"…are you sure?"

"Yeah. We're more worried about you!"

"…where are we?" The young girl suddenly asked with confusion as she finally realized their surroundings instead of staying completely focused on Genki. The walls were white along with the ceiling and floor, making the room look extremely bland, but clean. The bed Holly was occupying was white as well and it was soft and comfortable. A blush crept up onto Holly's face as she realized she was no longer in her clothing, but in a loose white nightgown that went down to her knees and her body was covered in various bandages, though most notably were the blood soaked bandages on her side and her leg. Even the young girl's hands were wrapped up in bandages due to the many cuts she had received while scaling the canyon wall and although they were doing their job, the bandages limited her hand mobility greatly. For the first time since she had woken up, the young girl realized one of her bandaged hands was held gently by Genki, though she decided not to say anything about it. Still red in the face, Holly slowly brought the white sheets up closer to her body so she wouldn't feel quite as awkward with Genki around while being in such a simple outfit.

"We weren't far from a small fishing village, so we hurried here as fast as we could after we found you. When we brought you in, the villagers thought you were already dead… _We_ thought you were dead for a minute, but… I'm… I'm _really_ glad you're alive." Genki spoke timidly as a small streak of pink flushed onto his cheeks.

"Thank you… I'm sorry I worried everyone…" Holly trailed off quietly, though her eyes widened before she turned to Genki and gave him a look of excitement. "Where is it?"

"The Magic Stone? You still have it."

"No, I mean the Phoenix! I need to see it again!" Holly exclaimed with a glint of hope in her eyes, but her expression fell when Genki sighed softly and shook his head. "Huh…? Why not…?"

"Holly… we didn't find the Phoenix. You were hallucinating probably from blood loss…" Genki said in almost a whisper and he felt his mood drop drastically as he watched Holly's expression turn from joy to that of a crushed soul.

"But… it was so real! It had the most beautiful green eyes and it was so elegant! It was right behind you and it was looking down at us! It… It really wasn't there?" The wielder of the Magic Stone asked with a downhearted expression.

"The only ones behind me were Mocchi, Tiger, Suezo, Golem, and Hare. You must have hallucinated that they were the Phoenix." Genki replied with a saddened sigh at having to be the one to break the news to the young girl.

"…I was so sure it was there. Now I feel like an idiot for thinking our friends were the Phoenix. They must think I've lost my mind." Holly stated as she glanced up at Genki with eyes that shone with fatigue, but also with life.

"Don't think about it like that, Holly! Besides, I'm glad we didn't find the Phoenix."

"_EH?_ Why, Genki?"

"Well, it wouldn't be the same if we didn't find the Phoenix together, right? Without you there, I don't want to find the Phoenix. I only want to unlock it when you're with me." Genki replied as he flashed Holly one of his trademark grins; causing Holly to blush before matching his large smile.

"You mean that?"

"Of course! We're a team, right?"

Holly's smile widened as she kept her eyes glued to the young boy standing next to her and although her bandaged hand was sore, it didn't stop her from giving Genki's hand a soft squeeze. After all the trauma and stress the young boy had gone through in the hours he spent at Holly's bedside he had completely forgotten he was even holding her hand, though that didn't stop him from giving her hand a gentle and affectionate squeeze back. The air was filled with a strange kind of silence that was awkward, but not in a bad way. When Holly's eyes began to scan the room in almost a daze, though, Genki felt himself get worried as he waved a hand in front of her face to get her attention.

"Holly, are you sure you're alright?"

"Hm…? Oh, yes; I'm fine. 'Just a little out of it, is all." Holly replied with a tired smile.

"Can I get you anything? Anything to drink or eat…?"

"I'm fine, thank you though."

"…you sure?"

Holly couldn't help but giggle softly at the young boy's concern for her and she couldn't help but find it awfully cute. For a boy who had fought countless enemies and who had rescued the lives of so many innocent people, his concern for a certain young girl was still as strong as ever. A playful smile fell onto Holly's lips at the thought of being on the top of Genki's protection list, but when she looked down to bashfully avert her gaze her eyes fell onto her bandaged hands and her thoughts jumped to that of her other bandaged wounds. With a low gulp, Holly slowly lifted up the bed sheets to reveal the sight of her once gory side and leg that were now well bandaged, though blood had managed to seep through both areas. She had only glanced at them earlier, but now she had the chance to stare under the sheets at the aftermath of being hunted. Memories of the hunt and the feeling of a cold sword blade digging into her tender flesh caused the young girl to clench her eyes shut and for a chill to run down her spine. She felt the sudden fear weaken, though, when a warm hand gave her own hand another gentle squeeze and she opened her eyes slowly to see Genki looking at her with an expression of worry and concern.

"Holly? Are you okay? Should I get a doctor?" Genki asked with a nervous gulp.

"…I'm alright, Genki. Really, I am. I was just thinking back, is all." Holly said with a nod of her head as she lowered the bed sheet to cover her battered body. For now, she'd rather not look at the bandages that covered her torn skin. "…Genki?"

"Hm? Yeah?"

"Why haven't you asked me what happened today?"

"I'd rather wait until you're ready to tell me. You've been through a lot and I'd rather you relax and rest up before having to think back to today." Genki replied with a soft smile, though his smile quickly faltered when he noticed Holly's gaze was still focused on him. "Do you need anything?"

"…are you sure your leg is okay?" Holly suddenly piped up; causing Genki to blink in surprise as she brought up his injury once again.

"Holly, you've been through ten times worse than what I did! Why do you keep worrying about me?"

"…because I care about you and I don't like it when you get hurt."

Holly's words stabbed into Genki like a million tiny darts and he felt the guilt bubbling inside him rise even higher. "Holly, I… I'm so sorry about everything. It's because of me you had to go through this in the first place! I don't even know how you can stand to look at me right now."

"Now it's my turn to tell you to not think like that. Everything happens for a reason, right? I know you would have done the same for me, too, and you've saved me more times than I can count. I finally had the chance to return the favor." Holly replied with a playful wink that caused Genki's face to flush three shades of red.

"I… I guess so…"

"You know what?"

"…what?"

"While I was in the forest running for my life, the things that kept me going were thinking about reviving the Phoenix and thinking about you being injured. I wanted so badly to find you so I could patch up your leg, but no matter what, it felt like I was getting further away from you. It didn't matter, though; my goal was to patch up your injury no matter what. Seeing you now and knowing you're safe makes everything alright." Holly stated weakly while giving Genki's hand a soft squeeze. "I still need to bandage up your leg, though."

"But, it's already been bandaged." Genki replied with a look of puzzlement, but suddenly he looked down at the bandage on his leg and remembered how unnatural it felt. It wasn't folded over or tucked under specially the way Holly normally did it, and a small smile formed on the young boy's face as Holly's eyes met with his own. "Actually, new bandages would be great."

Holly smiled in return and motioned for the boy to sit on the edge of her bed while Genki grabbed the roll of bandages from his book bag before complying with Holly's wish. Careful not to injure the young girl further, Genki carefully maneuvered his leg enough so Holly could reach it without hurting herself. For the first time since he received the wound Genki could feel its aggravating sting and its swollen features, though he knew he hadn't felt it before due to his desperation of finding Holly.

"Where are the others?" Holly asked casually as she unwrapped the old bandage off of the wound before placing them to the side and unraveling the new roll of bandages to use.

"Oh, them? This village is majorly paranoid about monsters because they fear everyone is working for Moo, so last I checked they were getting screened to make sure they aren't Baddies." Genki replied with a chuckle as he watched Holly skillfully clean around the gash on his leg to ensure she wouldn't hurt him. "Mocchi was released early due to his young age and innocent looks. He's still in the waiting room, though. The doctors wouldn't let him come in here with you because of the state you were in."

"My wounds were that bad? I barley even noticed since I was so concentrated on escaping." Holly stated with a brief glance to Genki before she went back to rebandaging. "So the others are safe then?"

"Yeah, they're just fine."

"I heard voices that were familiar when I was unconscious, but I couldn't reach out to them…"

"It must have been Mocchi and me. The others haven't had a chance to see you at all since we stepped into town. They're really worried about you, though. I thought Suezo was going to die from a heart attack." Genki mused with a chuckle, but he fell silent when he noticed Holly's expression had turned serious as she started to put the new bandage on his leg. "…Holly…?"

"…after I fell in the river, I was almost sure I was going to drown." Holly spoke up suddenly while she kept her attention focused on wrapping Genki's wound. The young boy felt himself subconsciously lean forward a little to listen to the tale that he so badly wanted to hear.

"If my purse hadn't snagged onto a branch, I probably wouldn't be here right now. I thought if I just followed the river upstream I'd meet up with you guys again and we'd continue to travel, but…" The young girl trailed off as her eyes gave off a distant and perplexed look.

"What happened…?"

"…_Genocider _happened."

* * *

><p>Suezo yawned tiredly as him and the other rebels finally were able to leave the town's army headquarters after being deemed not workers of Moo. If the day hadn't been so exhausting already, Tiger would have surely shown the army men a thing or two about respect and obedience. The sky was a murky bluish color, though the stars seemed to glow especially bright on that night. By the time the group arrived at the hospital, the visiting hours were over and they were told their companions had already left for the local inn. Although it was temping to blast through the walls in order to visit Holly, doing that after passing the three hour test to see if they worked for Moo would be a crazy and ridiculous plan. So, for now, the group took off toward the inn to find their companions. Golem found luck in the inn they chose for the overhang outside was large enough for the rock giant to sleep under comfortably, so for once he wasn't crowded in somewhere with farm animals. The inn was simple for a fishing village and the rebels quickly found the room Genki had reserved for them. When they entered, Genki and Mocchi were still awake as both of them took large sips of tea while sitting idly on one of the beds. Immediately, the other rebels crowded around the bed with looks varying from concern, worry, and desperation.<p>

"How's Holly? Is she okay?"

"Did they fix her wounds?"

"Was she awake?"

Questions spilled from the group of tired and stressed rebels like water from a tipped glass, and Genki could only look at the others with a look of confusion while Mocchi mimicked his best friend's expression. Finally, Tiger's shout of annoyance caused the room to fall silent before the wolf monster coughed with discomfort and averted his attention back to Genki.

"Is Holly alright?" Tiger asked simply as his eyes reflected the worry he felt.

"Actually she seems to be doing really good. She talked with me for a long time and she even changed my bandage." Genki replied with a smile at the memory of the young girl's bright face, but his expression fell slightly when he looked back at the brutal story she had told him.

"That's such a relief! We need to go see her the minute the hospital opens tomorrow!" Suezo stated as he let out a sigh of relief at learning his closest friend was alive and receptive.

"Yeah, I really need to talk to her about earlier today. I really didn't mean to upset her." Hare said with a guilty frown at remembering what had happened between the two earlier that day.

"If what happened today to her had happened earlier, you wouldn't have even questioned how strong she is." Genki spoke up quietly, though when the other rebels gave him a look of wanting him to elaborate, the young boy one shook his head and chuckled softly at the irony. "Ah, never mind. Let's just go to bed and visit her early in the morning."

As the rest of the rebels fell into light slumbers, Genki stayed up a little later as he stared down at his newly bandaged leg before he let out a low sigh. He still was unsure of how Holly had survived such an ordeal, but he was even more surprised at how determined she was to ensure he was alright. Through all the pain and agony she had faced, Holly still put Genki's health before her own and he still couldn't pinpoint why. The young boy carefully ran his fingers across the soft bandage on his leg as he looked down at the skillful work Holly had done and he knew a few buildings away, Holly was probably looking at her bandages as well. As Genki thought restlessly to himself, in another building Holly also lie awake as she looked down at her bandaged hand that Genki had been holding earlier.

'…_how much longer will this fighting go on for? If I hadn't pushed Captain Zuum away to help Genki, he probably would have done a better job at handling Genocider than I ever could. Would he have survived, though? And why did I see the Phoenix? Was I just hallucinating, or was it something more?'_ Holly thought to herself with a stern expression, though her features softened as she looked out the window quietly. _'And what about Genocider…? I wonder if he'll come after us again or if he took my advice. It doesn't matter now, though. All that matters is that my friends are safe.'_

That night, Holly dreamt of the monster who had hunted her earlier that day, but the dream wasn't one the frightened her. She stood in an open field in the white hospital nightgown she had been given, though none of her injuries were present. Opposite of her was Genocider and the warrior only stared at the young girl quietly. His sword was in pieces on the ground around him and the blood lust that she had seen earlier was no longer there. After a moment of silence, Genocider had calmly walked up to the brunette before bowing respectfully and extending his hand out to her. Almost as if in a trance, Holly had placed her hand in his and allowed him to guide her through the majestic field. The silence of the world ended, though, when Genocider stopped to place is armored hand on Holly's shoulder before he uttered a single sentence.

"_You were right… I… I should have looked… over my life and… I shouldn't have… wasted it… If only… my pride hadn't… ruled me… Maybe I'll… be given another chance… someday…"_

Before Holly could question the warrior, Genocider took off into the distance and disappeared in the darkness; leaving Holly to wearily wake up from her slumber. The young girl was confused and filled with questions, but a pit in her stomach caused her to rethink the words in her dream until she finally realized what had happened. With a sad sigh, Holly looked out the window to see the sky still full of stars before she turned over and closed her eyes tightly.

'_Once the Phoenix rises you'll get another chance, Genocider. Next time, things will be different…'_ Holly thought to herself as she looked down one last time at her bandaged hands before pulling the sheet up closer to her and allowing thoughts about Genocider and the hunt to float away peacefully and for thoughts of the Phoenix and her friends to take their places.

**End**

* * *

><p>I didn't proof read this, so the spelling was most likely bad. I finished this before July! That's twice now that I made my goal (the other being "Holiday Dress")! ^_^ Gah, I'm such a sappy writer. XD This chapter was longer than the rest by a couple thousand words. I'm a bad planner. XD Now I really need to thank a couple people! First, thanks <strong>PuppyLove92<strong> for starting to read and review this story last chapter! Next, both **ripitupgenki **and **Flying Star** both get mega Colt hugs for following this story since the beginning! Thank you guys! *Hugs tight* ^o^ Again, you three are super nice to take time out of your day to review my story, so thanks again! I owe you one! ^_^ And I end this with a quote from PuppyLove92: "Holly/Genki Fans Forever!"

RockyRoadSmith: Signing off! :3


End file.
